Am Anfang war das falsche Wort
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: James wettet mit Lily um eine Verabredung. Das harmlose Spiel gerät bald außer Kontrolle und stellt sein Vertrauen in sich, seine Freunde und alles, was er je geglaubt hat, auf eine harte Probe. Lily weiß nur, wen sie nicht mag. Wer ist auf wessen Seite?
1. Ohne Worte

**Disclaimer:** Das übliche: kein komerzieller Erfolg geplant, die Charaktere sind ausgeliehen. Die Photoshop-Ressourcen für das Titelbild stammen von _ Obsidian Dawn (obsidiandawn com)_.

**Anmerkung:**

Die Idee mit der Wette ist natürlich nicht neu, diese Interpretation ist mir allerdings bislang noch nicht begegnet.  
Sollte jemandem das ein oder andere im ersten Kapitel bekannt vorkommen, liegt das daran, dass ich mir einige Motive des Beginns mit Erlaubnis anderswo ausgeliehen habe ( s/3021360/1/In_der_Hitze_des_Gefechts).

Insgesamt wird es 5 Akte geben mit je ca. 5-7 Kapiteln. Die einzelnen Kapitel werden alle relativ kurz und ziemlich dialoglastig sein, wer das nicht mag, sei hiermit gewarnt.

Die Handlung ist im 6. Schuljahr der Rumtreiber-Zeit angesiedelt, Beginn der Geschichte ist der 29. März 1977.

Kommentare sind natürlich immer willkommen, damit ich sehe, ob alles so rüberkommt, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Das dürft ihr als Aufforderung verstehen. ;-)

Zum Abschluss herzlichen Dank an meine Betaleserin Vistin, die mir jedes Wort dreimal umgedreht hat.

* * *

**1. Akt  
En Garde**

**1. Szene  
Ohne Worte  
**

Lily konnte ihr Pech kaum begreifen, als sie aufblickte und sah, mit wem sie gerade zusammengestoßen war. Es hätte jeder sein können. Aber natürlich war es James Potter, Nervensäge erster Klasse. Es genügte ja nicht, dass sie ohnehin schon den ganzen Tag von einem Fettnäpfchen ins andere trat, sie musste natürlich auch noch James anrempeln, der sich zweifellos nicht mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung zufriedengeben würde. Sie atmete tief ein, um sich für das Unvermeidliche zu wappnen.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab nicht aufgepasst." Wie erwartet setzte er ein Lächeln auf, das er wahrscheinlich für äußerst charmant hielt.

„Schon gut, Lily. Ich kann verstehen, dass dir so schnell nichts Besseres eingefallen ist."

Lily runzelte die Stirn, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren. „Was auch immer du damit andeuten willst, erzähl es mir ein andermal. Ich bin gerade ziemlich spät dran. Wie gesagt, tut mir leid."

James lachte ein unerträglich überhebliches Lachen, ganz so als hätte er sie durchschaut. „Wie gesagt, kein Problem. Das braucht dir wirklich nicht peinlich zu sein. Aber wenn es dir so unangenehm ist, warum treffen wir uns nicht nächsten Samstag in Hogsmeade und du gibst mir ein Butterbier aus. Dann wären wir quitt."

„Ich hätt's wissen müssen." Lily schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er war wirklich unfassbar. Sie lächelte süßlich. „Warum verpass ich dir nicht noch einen Tritt in den Hintern, damit es sich so richtig für dich lohnt?"

„Na, du gehst ja ran. Was genau bietest du denn als Wiedergutmachung?"

Langsam war Lilys Geduld ausgereizt. „Du bist wirklich das Letzte, Potter."

„Die Letzten werden die Ersten sein, Evans."

„Du wirst höchstens der erste sein, den ich mit meinen eigenen Händen erwürge!"

„Wenn du mich so dringend anfassen willst, brauchst du es nur zu sagen, Lilylein." James grinste versonnen. Offenbar machte ihm das Ganze tatsächlich Spaß. Was stimmte mit dem bloß nicht?

„Träum weiter. Und jetzt entschuldige mich." Sie wollte sich gerade an ihm vorbei durch die Tür zur Großen Halle schieben, um vielleicht doch noch etwas vom Abendessen abzubekommen, als James einen Schritt zur Seite machte und sich ihr damit wieder in den Weg schob.  
„Was denn jetzt noch?", fragte sie, inzwischen deutlich gereizt, wie für jeden klar erkennbar war. Für jeden außer James offenbar. Wo waren eigentlich Sirius und Peter? Sollten die nicht irgendwo in der Nähe sein, um James an sein Quidditchtraining zu erinnern oder etwas in der Art? Oder besser noch, wo war Remus? Nicht dass James auf ihn gehört hätte, hätte er versucht, ihn zur Aufgabe zu überreden, aber möglicherweise hätte Lily die drei Sekunden nutzen können, in denen er abgelenkt gewesen wäre.

„Was hältst du von einer kleinen Wette, Lily?"

„Was denn für eine Wette?"

„Ich wette, dass du mich innerhalb der kommenden drei Monate freiwillig anfassen wirst, und das nicht, um mir bleibende Schäden zuzufügen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Tu mir den Gefallen und erklär's mir nicht."

„Ich wette, ich kann dich innerhalb von drei Monaten zu einem Date überreden."

„Wieso glaubst du, dass das klappt, wo es bisher auch nicht funktioniert hat?" Lily konnte nicht verhehlen, dass sie jetzt wirklich neugierig war. Er musste doch glauben, irgendein As im Ärmel zu haben. Entweder das, oder er hatte einen Klatscher zuviel an den Kopf bekommen.

„Du mußt mir schon eine Chance geben. Vielleicht magst du mich ja doch, wenn du mich erst mal besser kennst, hm?"

„Warte, heißt das, ich soll mich mit dir verabreden, um zu sehen, ob ich mich nicht doch mit dir verabreden will? Willst du mich veralbern?"

„Ganz und gar nicht. Verbring jeden ersten Samstag im Monat mit mir, und wenn du anschließend nie wieder mit mir reden willst, werd ich dich nie wieder ansprechen, versprochen. Falls aber doch, wovon ich ausgehe …" Er grinste selbstsicher.

„Und was ist dabei für mich drin?"

„Eine Reihe unvergesslicher Wochenenden, liebe Lily."

„Auf die eine oder andere Weise." Sie schnaubte abschätzig. „Du sprichst mich nie wieder an? Unter keinen Umständen?"

„Na ja, sagen wir, ich werde nie wieder versuchen, mich mit dir zu verabreden."

Lily starrte ihn an. Er musste von allen guten Geistern verlassen sein. Was brachte ihn nur auf den Gedanken, er könne sich Chancen bei ihr ausrechnen? Wodurch hatte sie ihn jemals ermutigt? Aber je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr erschien ihr dieses Szenario idiotensicher. Was waren schon ein paar lausige Wochenenden mit James angesichts der Aussicht auf eine Menge mehr Wochenenden ohne ihn und seine dummen Sprüche? Damit war die Sache für sie entschieden.

„Abgemacht." Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg in die Halle und ließ James zurück.

Wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatte, tauchte wie aus dem Nichts Severus Snape auf.

„Wenn ich du wäre, Potter, würde ich aufhören zu grinsen. Du siehst debil aus."

„Wenn du ich wärst, hättest du gewaschene Haare." James rümpfte angewidert die Nase und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Verzieh dich in deinen Kerker und spiel mit den Kellerasseln", warf er ihm über die Schulter zu.

Severus lächelte James unbeeindruckt an, während er rief: „Hey, Evans, warte mal!"

James blieb nichts anderes übrig als zuzusehen, wie Severus Lily mit ausgreifenden Schritten einholte und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, um sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, lächelte und beugte sich vertraulich zu Severus vor, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern. Auf seine Erwiderung hin lachte sie und schubste ihn freundschaftlich, während James die beiden unentschieden zwischen Unglaube und Ekel beobachtete.

James stand noch da, als die Tür längst hinter Severus zugefallen war.


	2. Was lange währt

**2. Szene  
Was lange währt**

Der kleine Dämpfer für James' gute Laune war schnell vergessen, und er war wieder in Hochstimmung, als er sich am Abend mit seinen Zimmergenossen in den Schlafsaal zurückzog, um seine Bücher für den folgenden Schultag zusammenzusuchen und seine Freunde an seinen guten Neuigkeiten teilhaben zu lassen. Er war mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, und daran konnten weder Remus' skeptische Blicke noch Sirius' Gelächter etwas ändern. Er hatte es endlich geschafft. Lily hatte zugestimmt, sich mit ihm zu verabreden, jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

„Mann, James", keuchte Sirius, „du machst wohl Witze. Du hast mit ihr gewettet? Was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?"

„Hey, was soll das denn heißen?", fragte James entrüstet. „Einige Leute brauchen eben etwas länger, um zu erkennen, was gut für sie ist."

„Das kannst du aber laut sagen", murmelte Remus.

James ignorierte ihn. „Also lass ich ihr Zeit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Sie ist eben halsstarrig. Nachdem sie so lange nein gesagt hat, kann sie jetzt nicht einfach so ihre Meinung ändern, daher geb ich ihr die Möglichkeit, das Gesicht zu wahren."

„Ach so, wenn das so ist. Und ich dachte schon, Lily wäre einfach nicht an dir interessiert." Sirius grinste herausfordernd.

„Das halte ich für ein Gerücht", wehrte James ab. „Es kann doch kein Zufall sein, dass sie immer so heftig reagiert. Wenn ich ihr überhaupt nichts bedeuten würde, würde sie sich nicht immer so aufregen."

„Hm, meinst du wirklich?", fragte Peter. „Kann es nicht sein, dass sie einfach sauer ist, wenn sie sich aufregt?"

Das war das Letzte, was James hören wollte. Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass ihm dieser Gedanke auch schon gekommen war, aber nach reichlicher Überlegung war er zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass mehr dahinterstecken musste.

„Lasst mich nur machen. Ich fress einen Besen, wenn Snape nicht was mit ihren Vorurteilen zu tun hat. Sie wird schon sehen, dass sie mich falsch einschätzt. Ich versteh nicht, warum Lily sich mit diesem widerlichen Schleimer überhaupt abgibt. Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein!" Von einem Moment zum anderen war er wieder so wütend und ungläubig wie vorhin in der Eingangshalle.

„Tja, Jamesie, vielleicht steht sie auf böse Jungs. Vielleicht ist das die Krankenschwester in ihr, die glaubt, sie könnte ihn zur Seite des Lichts bekehren." An dieser Stelle brach Sirius erneut in Gelächter aus.

„Du meinst, meine Chancen würden steigen, wenn ich ihr erzählen würde, dass ich mich bei Vollmond in eine Fledermaus verwandle?", fragte James angewidert.

„Sirius grinste fröhlich. „Du musst ja nicht gleich lügen. Wenn du ihm ähnlicher werden willst, hör doch einfach auf zu duschen."

„Oh ja, bitte", brummte Remus. „Das fehlte gerade noch."

„Der soll die Finger von Lily lassen. Was bildet der sich ein, sie so auszunutzen? Ich schwöre euch, wenn dieses Slytherin-Ekel auch nur …" Weiter kam James nicht, denn Remus hatte mit einem lauten Klatschen sein Buch zugeklappt und murmelte wieder vor sich hin.

„Was hast du gesagt, Moony?", fragte James.

Remus unterbrach seine Tätigkeit und sah James genervt an. „Gar nichts."

„Komm schon, was ist? Wenn du was zu sagen hast, dann sag es einfach. Was passt dir jetzt schon wieder nicht?" Beim Gedanken an Snape und Lily hatte er sich so in Rage geredet, dass er keine Geduld für Remus' Genuschel hatte.

Remus erhob sich, und James war überrascht, ein zorniges Funkeln in seinem Blick wahrzunehmen. Was hatte der für einen Grund, sich aufzuregen?

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich finde, bei dir ist eine Schraube locker!"

James stand wie angewurzelt da. Wie so oft überraschte es ihn, dass Remus so scharf klingen konnte, ohne auch nur die Stimme zu erheben. „Was meinst du?" fragte er, ehrlich verwirrt.

„Ist dir jemals der Gedanke gekommen, dass Lily selbst entscheiden kann, mit wem sie sich abgibt und mit wem nicht? Ich mag Snape auch nicht besonders, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich anderen Leuten den Umgang mit ihm verbieten kann. Lily wird schon wissen, was sie an ihm findet, jedenfalls ist das nicht deine Sache! Du bringst dich doch nur wieder in Schwierigkeiten, wenn du ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit provozierst. Und wer darf dich dann wieder raushauen? Und was deinen tollen Plan angeht, Lily hat dich seit sechs Jahren so ziemlich jeden einzelnen Tag gesehen. Möglicherweise bist du einfach nicht ihr Typ. Das hat nichts mit Gehirnwäsche zu tun oder mit Snape oder mit sonst irgendwas, außer mit ihrer Meinung von dir! Denk mal drüber nach."

Eine Sekunde stand James mit offenem Mund da. „Also, jetzt mach mal halb lang!" erwiderte er schließlich. „Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?"

„Ich bin auf überhaupt keiner Seite! Ich habe nur keine Lust, schon wieder in so eine schwachsinnige Lily-Kampagne reingezogen zu werden!"

„Was meinst du mit „Kampagne"? rief James, doch seine Entrüstung war verschwendet. Remus war gegangen und hatte die Tür hinter sich zufallen lassen.

„Was meint er mit „Kampagne"? wiederholte James perplex.

Peter starrte nachdenklich auf die geschlossene Tür, riss sich dann aber aus seinen Gedanken. „Na ja", stammelte er kleinlaut, „es ist nicht dein erster todsicherer Plan, um –"

„Ignorier ihn einfach", unterbrach Sirius. „Bald ist Vollmond, da ist Moony immer etwas reizbar. Der wird sich schon wieder abreagieren auf seinem abendlichen Rundgang."

James war zwar nicht völlig überzeugt, ließ sich aber nur allzu gern in eine ausführliche Besprechung all der Dinge verwickeln, die man dringend unternehmen sollte, um Snape seine Überheblichkeit auszutreiben.


	3. Engelszungen

**3. Szene  
Engelszungen**

„Da bist du ja!" grüßte Lily, halb erleichtert, halb gereizt, als Remus endlich durch das Porträtloch in den Flur kletterte. „ Wird auch Zeit, ich dachte schon, du würdest mich versetzen. Wenn wir nicht bald mit der Patrouille anfangen, können wir es gleich bleiben lassen."

„Ja, entschuldige." Remus lächelte schwach. „Ich bin oben aufgehalten worden."

„Lass mich raten …" stöhnte Lily.

„Besser nicht. Lass uns einfach gehen."

Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. Normalerweise war sie diejenige, die nicht über James reden wollte. Da Remus nur stur geradeaus sah, wollte sie ihn lieber nicht drängen, und so gingen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Darf ich schlussfolgern, dass dein Tag auch nicht gerade großartig war?", fragte Lily schließlich, etwas reumütig, dass sie so bissig gewesen war.

Trotz seiner offensichtlich schlechten Laune grinste Remus. „Ja, ich schätze schon. Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät war, ehrlich."

„Hey, ist doch kein Problem. Ich war eigentlich schon vorher bereit, die Wände hochzugehen. Dieser ganze Tag war irgendwie …"

„Ja. Ich weiß, was du meinst." Sie gingen bis zum Ende Flurs und die Treppen hinab, bis Remus das Thema doch anschnitt. „Was hat dich bewogen, deine Meinung zu ändern?"

Lily musste nicht fragen, wovon er sprach. „Gar nichts", erwiderte sie, als wären ihre Beweggründe offensichtlich. Erst als Remus die Augenbrauen hob, führte sie ihre Antwort näher aus. „Wenn er mir schwört, mich nach nur drei Samstagen nie wieder zu nerven, ist das ein Angebot, das ich nicht ablehnen kann." Lily grinste zufrieden.

Remus lachte. „Das hatte ich befürchtet." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht dass ich nicht froh wäre, wenn es endlich vorbei wäre. Die Frage ist nur, ob

es das wäre."

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Meinst du, er findet ein Schlupfloch?"

„Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich bin nur sicher, dass er uns die nächsten hundert Jahre die Ohren volljammern wird, wenn du ihn endgültig abblitzen lässt."

„Er wird drüber wegkommen", sagte Lily mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Er mag dich wirklich, weißt du."

„Ich bin sicher, dass er das glaubt."

„Ich sage dir, du irrst dich. Aber wie du meinst. Sei trotzdem fair, ja?"

„Hey, ich bin immer fair!" Sie knuffte Remus in die Schulter, und er krümmte sich melodramatisch vor Schmerz. „Also gut. Ich verspreche, nicht grausam zu sein. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich ihm auch noch entgegenkomme, er soll sich nicht auch noch unnötig Hoffnungen machen. Ich will das einfach nur hinter mich bringen."

Remus sah sie schräg von der Seite an. „Du bist schon merkwürdig, meine liebe Lily."

Lily antwortete mit einem Lachen. „Ich werde das mal als Kompliment auffassen."

„Ernsthaft, nicht viele Mädchen in Gryffindor – oder einem anderen Haus – würden James' Charme so ausdauernd widerstehen."

„Du übertreibst maßlos. Bei dir klingt das so, als würde er früher oder später zwangsläufig jede um den Finger wickeln." Sie machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. „Glaubst du auch, dass ich unterbewußt in den anbetungswürdigen James Potter verliebt bin und es mir nur nicht eingestehen will?"

Remus sah sie an. „Wieso ‚auch'?"

„Das ist James' Lieblingstheorie. Jedenfalls benimmt er sich so. Als müsste er eine Art Exorzismus an mir durchführen. Also, was ist? Glaubst du das?"

„Wieso spielt es eine Rolle, was ich darüber denke?"

„Ich würd's nur gern wissen? Seh ich so aus?"

Remus blickte den Korridor entlang. „Dass du so aussieht, kann ich nicht behaupten, nein", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Und weiter?"

„Glaubst du

denn, dass du ihn doch magst?"

Lily schnaubte wenig damenhaft. „Wohl kaum."

„Du wirst es am besten wissen, oder? Auf der anderen Seite …"

„Was?" fragte Lily misstrauisch.

Remus sah starr geradeaus und vermied es sorgsam, Lily anzusehen, aber es gelang ihm trotzdem nicht, das Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Wenn ihr erst mal bei Madame Puddifoot's sitzt und euch bei Tee und Gebäck gründlich aussprecht, all die Missverständnisse ausräumt und euch Gedichte schreibt …"

Lily holte aus. „Mein lieber Remus, du suchst wohl Streit!"

„… dann kommen wir vielleicht doch noch in den Genuss, euch beide ohne Verletzungsgefahr im selben Raum zu erleben. Vielleicht sogar …" Remus setzte einen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „… Händchen haltend, während ihr euch gegenseitig die Hausaufgaben macht, wäre das nicht zu entzückend?"

„Das war's. Remus, ich hatte dich gewarnt", erwiderte Lily trocken. Sie machte eine Kunstpause, während sie mit ausladender Geste ihren Zauberstab zückte und mit dem gefürchteten Schlenker zu einem Kitzelfluch ansetzte. „Meine Rache wird fürchterlich sein!"

„Nein! Nicht, bitte! Nicht den –" schrie Remus, doch es war schon zu spät.

Remus sah so komisch aus, dass Lily beim Zusehen selbst lachen musste. Es war so ein ungewohnter Anblick. Remus war selten so überschwänglich fröhlich, dass er lauthals lachte. Es war seltsam, wie verändert er wirkte. Vielleicht sollte sie diese Behandlung bei Gelegenheit wiederholen. Als der Fluch nachließ und Remus vornübergebeugt an der Wand lehnte und keuchte, reichte sie ihm die Hand, um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen.

„Erwischt", sagte Remus atemlos, und eine Sekunde später schüttelte sich Lily vor Lachen. Remus sah erschöpft kichernd zu, bis er sich plötzlich aufrichtete, den Kopf seitwärts neigte, lauschte und zischte: „Schhh, Lily, da kommt jemand. Ist bestimmt McGonagall auf ihrem Rundgang."

Auch Lily stand schlagartig kerzengerade und hielt die Luft an. Es war tatsächlich Professor McGonagall, die mit energischen Schritten den Flur entlang auf sie zukam. Sie schien gar nicht ihretwegen hier zu sein, aber als sie an ihnen vorbeikam, blieb sie stehen und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was ist denn mit Ihnen los?" Sie musterte Remus und Lily gründlich, während beide stocksteif dastanden und so flach wie möglich atmeten.

„Wir machen nur unseren Rundgang, Professor", brachte Remus schließlich etwas gepreßt hervor.

Professor McGonagall sah sie noch einmal zweifelnd an, nickte dann jedoch und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Na, dann machen Sie weiter, wenn ich bitten darf. Trödeln Sie nicht unnötig herum." Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie um die nächste Biegung davon.

Lily und Remus standen noch einen Moment länger reglos da. Schließlich wagte Lily es, Remus anzusehen. Er zitterte, sein Gesicht war gerötet, und ihm standen Tränen in den Augen. Sie selbst konnte nicht sehr viel anders aussehen. Sie wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was McGonagall durch den Kopf gegangen sein musste. Remus schien zu einer ähnlichen Erkenntnis gelangt zu sein, denn als sich ihre Blicke trafen, fing er wieder an, haltlos zu kichern, und Lily tat es ihm nach.

Nur mit Mühe konnten sie ihren Rundgang beenden. Als sie nach einer scheinbar unendlichen halben Stunde endlich sich die Seiten haltend wieder vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm standen, wedelte Remus matt mit seinem freien Arm.

„Nach dir."

„Wie galant", kicherte Lily. „Trotzdem, nach dir. Dir trau ich erst mal nicht mehr über den Weg."

„Hm, das hat man also davon, wenn man formvollendet höflich sein will."

Lily prustete und verschluckte sich beim Einatmen beinahe. „Oh ja, so reizend von dir, mein Friedensangebot auszuschlagen und mich hinterrücks zu attackieren. Du bist ein wahrer Kavalier."

Remus stöhnte und stieg zuerst durch das Porträtloch. „Wie du willst, ich werde nicht noch mal versuchen, nett zu sein."

„Ach, Remus?" flüsterte Lily drohend, als sich ihre Wege in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraums trennten. „Kein Wort hiervon. Zu niemandem." Remus nickte grinsend und stieg die Treppe hinauf.

Remus war nicht überrascht, dass James und Sirius noch hellwach waren, als er sich in den Schlafsaal schleppte. Er fühlte sich so gerädert, dass er darauf verzichtete, ins Bad zu gehen, und sich nur mit einem erleichterten Seufzen direkt auf sein Bett fallen ließ.

„Na, bist du wieder normal?" fragte Sirius.

Remus konnte deutlich fühlen, dass Sirius und James ihn ansahen, aber er hatte einfach keine Kraft, um den Kopf in ihre Richtung zu drehen.

„Anstrengende Patrouille?" Sirius schwankte offenbar zwischen Belustigung und Verwirrtheit.

Remus schloß die Augen und streckte alle Viere von sich. „Gute Nacht", sagte er schwach.

Das letzte, was er an diesem Abend hörte, bevor er einschlief, war James' gezischtes „Ist der betrunken?" und Sirius' leises Lachen.


	4. Die Kunst des Krieges

**4. Szene  
Die Kunst des Krieges**

„Einmal das Tagesgericht aus der Gerüchteküche, bitte", begrüßte Lily Severus mit ergebener Miene, als sie ihn nach Zauberkunst auf seinem Weg zum Gewächshaus abfing.

„Inzwischen hat es sich bis nach Slytherin herumgesprochen, aber das habe ich dir ja gleich prophezeit."

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Schon, aber ich war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass wenigstens dein Haus Besseres zu tun hat, als sich über solche Lappalien das Maul zu zerreißen."

Severus grinste. „Was gibt es Besseres für einen Slytherin als ein Drama im Hause Gryffindor? Hast du dir einen Schlachtplan überlegt?"

„Wozu brauche ich einen Plan? Ich hatte eigentlich vor, mich einfach so zu verhalten wie immer. "

„Du hast hier die ideale Gelegenheit, Potter die Hosen runterzulassen. Du bist praktisch moralisch verpflichtet, dich dem zu stellen."

Lily lachte und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe nicht vor, es soweit kommen zu lassen."  
Severus grinste. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst."

„Also gut, oh strategisch begabter Slytherin, ich bin ganz Ohr."

Severus warf ihr ein verschlagenes Lächeln zu. „Ich bin froh, dass du die Sache endlich ernst nimmst. Also, es ist im Grunde ganz einfach." Er räusperte sich bedeutsam, während Lily gespannt wartete, welche geheimen Slytherin-Erkenntnisse Severus ihr wohl vorzutragen hatte.

„Wenn du willst, dass er bestimmt nicht glaubt, dass du seinem Charme erlegen bist, tu so, als wärst du plötzlich vor Verliebtheit wie von Sinnen. Trag ruhig dick auf, das kann selbst dieser Egomane dir nicht abkaufen."

„Du meinst, ich soll ihm vor der gesamten Schule um den Hals fallen? Das ist wohl nicht dein

Ernst."

„Keine Sorge, das mußt du gar nicht. Sobald ihr in der Öffentlichkeit seid, benimmst du dich völlig normal. Das wird ihn komplett verwirren. Wenn du Glück hast, überzeugt seine Bande ihn dann für dich, dass er unter Halluzinationen leidet."

„Eine nette Idee, aber so was ist zu hoch für Potter. Damit erreich ich nur, dass er glaubt, ich würde mich in der Öffentlichkeit für meine plötzliche Zuneigung schämen, und dann würde er garantiert in der Großen Halle oder sonst wo vor allen Leuten zudringlich werden, um ein Zeichen zu setzen. Was bedeuten würde, dass ich mich nicht nur übergeben müsste, sondern mir auch noch wegen unverhältnismäßiger Gewaltanwendung im Beisein Minderjähriger Nachsitzen einhandeln würde."

Severus krümmte sich vor Lachen. „Das würde ich nicht als Fehlschlag bezeichnen."

Lily versetzte ihm einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Oberarm. „Könntest du damit aufhören? Ich dachte, du würdest das Problem ernst nehmen. Was soll ich jetzt also am besten machen?"

Severus gab sich größte Mühe, seine Belustigung zu kontrollieren. „Ich an deiner Stelle hätte so ein Problem überhaupt nicht, ich hätte mich nämlich gar nicht erst auf so ein dämliches Spielchen eingelassen. Aber wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Sei einfach ganz normal und tu das, was du immer tust. Alles andere würde er nur irgendwie zu seinen Gunsten auslegen. Natürlich legt er dein normales Verhalten sowieso schon falsch aus, daher …"

„Du glaubst, er hält nicht Wort und lässt mich nach den drei Monaten nicht in Ruhe?"

„Na ja, er …" Severus wurde still, und für einen Moment verharrte sein Blick hochkonzentriert an der Außenwand des Gewächshauses, bei dem sie in der Zwischenzeit angelangt waren.

„Sev?" Lily wartete, während Severus eine weitere Pause machte, bis er sich schließlich mit sichtbarer Anstrengung aus seiner Starre riss.

„Der Goldjunge wird sein Versprechen schon nicht brechen. Was wäre er da für ein Gryffindor?"

Lily musterte ihn einen Augenblick und lächelte dann. „Sei vorsichtig, das könnte man als Kompliment für mein Haus deuten."

Severus erwiderte das Lächeln verschmitzt. „Nicht alles aus Gryffindor ist vollkommen unerträglich."

„Hört, hört!" Lily lachte und schlug ihm erneut auf den Arm, diesmal allerdings weit weniger heftig. Damit war die seltsame Stimmung verflogen, und den Rest der Pause verbrachte Lily damit, an Severus ihren verliebtesten Gesichtsausdruck zu proben, wenn auch ohne großen Erfolg. Severus konnte keine Minute ernst bleiben, aber sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Die Vorstellung, sie könnte James mit so einem Ausdruck gegenübersitzen, brachte sie selbst regelmäßig zum Lachen.   
Trotz allem konnte sie nicht aufhören, darüber nachzugrübeln, woran Severus vorhin gedacht hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr irgend etwas nicht gesagt hatte. Sie kannte diesen Blick allzu gut. Er starrte in die Ferne oder an eine Wand oder auf seine Fingernägel und versank völlig in Gedanken. Meistens in unangenehmen Erinnerungen, mit denen er sie nicht belasten wollte. Er war gut. Sie wäre nie darauf gekommen, dass er etwas überspielte, hätte es nicht einige Dinge gegeben, an die sie sich auch nicht gern erinnerte. Sie konnte es ihm ansehen. Und dann – wie durch ein unsichtbares Signal – war er plötzlich wieder in der Welt der Lebenden und ganz der Alte.

Doch was war es diesmal? Was verheimlichte er ihr? Und wozu? Was hatte sie bei ihrem Schlachtplan nicht bedacht?


	5. Der Schlüssel zum Sieg

**5. Szene**

**Der Schlüssel zum Sieg**

Sirius stöhnte zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend und rollte mit den Augen. „Ehrlich, James, kannst du nicht mal stillsitzen? Ich bin hier mit entspanntem Nichtstun beschäftigt, und dein ewiges Gezappel nervt. Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?"

"Gar nichts", erwiderte James grinsend. Er saß mit Peter und Sirius schon seit einer Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum in ihrer Stammecke am Kamin und versuchte, seine Hausaufgabe für Kräuterkunde noch vor dem Wochenende zu Papier zu bringen. Dummerweise war Kräuterkunde eins der zwei Fächer, mit denen er überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte. Es ging nur darum, Systematik und Eigenschaften auswendig zu lernen, und das war nicht unbedingt sein Spezialgebiet. Aber an diesem Abend war er noch dazu völlig unkonzentriert. Was interessierten ihn die Anwendungsmöglichkeiten der südeuropäischen Mimose, wenn ein so vielversprechendes Wochenende vor ihm lag?

„Morgen ist Samstag", schaltete sich Peter ein, wobei sein Tonfall implizierte, dass das bereits alles erklärte.

„Ja, und? Wenn nicht gerade das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw vorverlegt wurde …"

Peter grinste Sirius verschwörerisch an. „Du weißt schon, Samstag. Der Tag der Wahrheit." Als Sirius ihn nur anstarrte, wurde er genauer. „Lily? Hogsmeade?"

„Ooohh, richtig!" Jetzt grinste auch Sirius und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Und, Jamesie, wie sieht dein Plan aus? Hast du alle Vorkehrungen getroffen?"

„Ich brauch keinen Plan", erklärte James mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Ich werde mich einfach nur mal nett mit ihr unterhalten."

„Unterhalten", kommentierte Sirius trocken, "nett. Ah ja. Du meinst, bis sie dir den Hals umdreht? Ach, was sag ich, sie würde keine rohe Gewalt anwenden, sie ist viel eher der Gifttyp."

„So ein Schwachsinn", unterbrach James genervt, „es soll vorkommen, dass sich zwei Menschen einfach nur unterhalten. Wir werden schon ein Thema finden."

„Im Notfall kannst du sonst ja immer noch die Taktik probieren, die ich normalerweise anwende, wenn mir bei einer Verabredung der Gesprächsstoff ausgeht", schlug Sirius vor.

James schnaubte. „Wenn deine Taktik irgendwas wert wäre, wäre sie schon mal mit dir ausgegangen, oder? Vertrau mir, ich krieg das schon hin."

Sirius lachte. „Vielleicht solltest du besser die eine Nacht genießen. Sicher ist sicher."

James runzelte die Stirn. Dass Sirius bei diesem Thema nur blöde Sprüche für ihn übrig hatte, war ja nichts Neues, aber er war trotzdem unangenehm überrascht, wie hartnäckig pessimistisch Sirius war. „Vielen Dank für deine wertvollen Tipps, aber ich komm schon sehr gut allein zurecht." Damit rollte er sein Pergament zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal. „Seid noch schön fleißig!"

„Du wirst schon sehen, dass ich recht hab", rief Sirius hinter ihm her.

Sirius konnte einem wirklich die gute Laune vermiesen. Wieso konnte er sich nicht mal für ihn freuen, anstatt Probleme herbeizureden? Wie schwer konnte es schon sein, mit Lily eine simples Gespräch zu führen?

James blieb auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinauf stehen. „Willst du drum wetten?"

„Ich hab noch nie eine Wette verloren", erwiderte Sirius und verschränkte herausfordernd die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dann ist das abgemacht! Eine Flasche Feuerwhisky, du gibst aus, wenn ich gewinne."

Siegessicher, wenn auch immer noch verärgert über Sirius, stieg James die Treppe hinauf. Er hatte gerade demotiviert seine Notizen auf seinem Bett ausgebreitet, als Peter hereinkam.

„Was, willst du auch noch ein paar Tipps loswerden?" fuhr James ihn an.

Peter zuckte zusammen. „Hey, krieg dich mal wieder ein. Ich wollte sehen, wie's dir geht."

James setzte sich, peinlich berührt. „Entschuldige, Peter. War nicht gegen dich gerichtet."

„Schon klar." Peter lächelte, und James wusste, dass damit tatsächlich wieder alles klar war. Peter war zum Glück nicht nachtragend. Und vor allem nicht gehässig. Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten. Sirius' blöder Scherz allein hätte ihn kalt gelassen. Es war wirklich kein Geheimnis, dass Sirius seine Hartnäckigkeit in Bezug auf Lily witzig fand. Aber dass er anscheinend glaubte, dass sie ihn wirklich hasste, beschäftigte James mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. „Glaubst du auch, ich brauche einen Plan?" fragte er schließlich.

Peter sah seltsam gequält aus, während er kurz zögerte und sich dann auf sein Bett setzte. „Ich glaub jedenfalls, dass das mit dieser Wette mit Sirius kein so guter Plan war."

„Ach was, ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass wir Feuerwhisky ins Schloss schmuggeln. Rosmerta drückt schon mal ein Auge zu, und an Filch kommen wir problemlos vorbei", wiegelte James ab und lehnte sich in seine Kissen zurück.

„Nein, ich meine, was ist, wenn Lily davon erfährt?"

„Was sollte sein? Oh … ach so." James erstarrte für eine Sekunde, bevor er sich bewusst wieder zurücklehnte. „Wie sollte sie davon erfahren? Solange keiner von uns was sagt." Er sah Peter bedeutungsvoll an.

Peter sah erschrocken aus. „Natürlich sagt keiner von uns was, aber du kennst doch Lily. Die kann Gedanken lesen."

James lachte. „Hoffentlich nicht, das könnte unsere Verabredung vorzeitig beenden." Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Peter ihn verstanden hatte, aber das spielte im Moment auch keine Rolle. Er war wieder vollkommen zufrieden mit seinem Plan, oder besser Nicht-Plan, und zusätzlich zu einer richtigen Verabredung mit Lily Evans würde er jetzt auch noch eine Runde Feuerwhisky kostenlos dazu kriegen. Das Einzige, was seine Stimmung jetzt noch trüben konnte, war die Tatsache, dass er mit Kräuterkunde kein Stück weitergekommen war. Wobei, vielleicht konnte er einfach …

„Peter, hast du Remus heute eigentlich schon gesehen? Ich meine, so richtig. Beim Essen war er ja nicht. Vollmond ist doch erst Montag."

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Abgesehen von Zauberkunst … nein. Oder doch, als ich nach dem Abendessen in den Schlafsaal hoch bin, kam er gerade runter. Sagte, er hätte was vergessen oder so."

„Hat er was? Er hat den ganzen Tag kaum drei Worte mit uns geredet, wenn er denn mal in der Nähe war." Je länger James nachdachte, desto seltsamer kam ihm Remus' Verhalten vor. „Was macht er überhaupt die ganze Zeit? Er muss doch längst die Hausaufgaben für die nächsten zwei Monate im voraus fertig haben."

Peter sah einen Moment lang unbehaglich aus. „Was meinst du? Er ist doch schon immer oft zum Lernen in der Bibliothek gewesen. Du weißt, wie er ist. Er will eben als Vertrauensschüler keinen schlechten Eindruck machen. Kann man ja verstehen."

„Ja schon, aber … Hat er zu dir irgendwas gesagt?"

Peter kramte in seiner Schultasche. „Nein. Nichts."

„Der könnte sich wirklich mal beeilen. Ich muss immer noch mindestens eine halbe Rolle mehr zusammenschreiben. Er kann mir da ja sicherlich weiterhelfen, wo er doch schon alles fertig hat. Und wenn er schon dabei ist, kann er mir auch gleich sagen, wo Lily normalerweise so hingeht an Hogsmeade-Wochenenden."

Peter horchte auf. „Ich dachte, du wolltest nichts planen."

„Klar, will ich ja auch nicht. Aber es kann doch nicht schaden, schon mal die perfekte Umgebung für unsere normale Unterhaltung parat zu haben." James grinste. „Und deshalb brauch ich Remus."

„Ich würde ihn lieber in Ruhe lassen, wenn ich du wäre. Wenn er nachher wiederkommt, hat er garantiert keine Lust, dir eine Skizze von Lilys meistbenutzten Wegen in Hogsmeade zu zeichnen."

„Ach, sei doch nicht so dramatisch. Ich will doch nur einen Wink in die richtige Richtung."

„Wirklich, James, ich würd's lassen." James war etwas überrascht über Peters nachdrücklichen Tonfall. „Früher oder später ist sie an Hogsmeade-Wochenenden meistens in den Drei Besen", fügte Peter hinzu.

„Klar, das sind wir alle. Aber für eine Verabredung?"

„Na ja", rechtfertigte sich Peter, „ich glaub irgendwie nicht, dass sie der Typ für so was Rüschiges wie Madam Puddifoot's ist."

„Ehrlich, Peter, man geht mit seiner Verabredung einfach nicht in die Drei Besen. Da ist es doch viel zu laut, wie sollen wir uns da unterhalten?" Er sagte es im Ton der festen Überzeugung, und Peter zuckte nur die Schultern und schlug ein Buch auf. „Trotzdem, ich sollte Remus fragen, nur zur Sicherheit. Wo bleibt der bloß?" Langsam war James wirklich genervt.

Peter antwortete nicht. Er war offenbar völlig in seine Hausaufgabe für Geschichte der Magie vertieft. Gerade als James doch wieder die Feder zur Hand nehmen wollte, wurde er unterbrochen.

„Also, mein Freund, auch wenn ich damit womöglich den Sieg verspiele, ich bin so großmütig, dich an meiner Weisheit teilhaben zu lassen. Hier ist, was du tun wirst", teilte ihm Sirius nüchtern mit.

James blickte von seinem Pergament auf und erwiderte Sirius' Grinsen.


	6. Tausend Worte

**2. Akt  
Zu den Sternen**

**1. Szene  
Tausend Worte**

Lily amüsierte sich prächtig. Sie hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass sie eines Tages mit James Potter in einem Café sitzen und dabei Spaß haben würde. Trotzdem war es so. Sie hatte den Nachmittag mit Besorgungen verbracht und sich anschließend mit James vor Madam Puddifoot's getroffen.

Einer der Nachteile dieser Örtlichkeit war, dass alle wussten, weshalb man hier war, und da sie und James und ihr sogenanntes Date seit Tagen das Hauptgesprächsthema waren, war zu erwarten gewesen, dass alle anderen Anwesenden über sie tuscheln würden. Dass sie sich bemüht hatte, wenigstens einen unauffälligen Tisch in einer von draußen nicht einsehbaren Ecke zu erwischen, befeuerte die Erwartungshaltung ihrer Mitschüler offensichtlich erst recht. Anfangs hatte Lily sich ein wenig wie in diesem Albtraum gefühlt, in dem sie in der roten Strickjacke mit dem riesigen Löwen auf dem Rücken, die ihre Großmutter ihr vor drei Jahren zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, in der Großen Halle erschienen war. Nur dass das hier wesentlich schlimmerer war, als sie jemals zu träumen gewagt hätte. Als wäre das sensationslüsterne Publikum nicht genug gewesen, plätscherte im Hintergrund zu allem Überfluss schwülstige Musik von schwebenden Geigen.

Mit mühsamer Beherrschung hatte sie nach der Karte gegriffen, obwohl sie sich keine großen Hoffnungen auf etwas Brauchbares mehr gemacht hatte, nachdem sie das herzförmige Schild mit dem Tagesangebot gesehen hatte, das in der Mitte des Raums angebracht war – Liebesäpfel. Natürlich.

Die Blicke aller im Raum waren eindeutig auf sie und James geheftet gewesen, während sie sich setzten, während Lily sich für ein möglichst neutrales Getränk entschied und nach Essbarem ohne rosa Zuckerguss suchte und während James ihr ein Kompliment über die Frisur machte, die sie immer trug. Die Blicke verfolgten sie, als ihre Bestellung auf ihrem Tisch erschien und als James sich räusperte, während Lily einen Schluck Tee nahm. Das Gekicher war erst abgeflaut, als Lily James einfach gegenübergesessen hatte, ohne die geringsten Anstalten zu machen, rot zu werden oder sich sonst eine romantische Regung entlocken zu lassen und James nicht versucht hatte, ihre Hand zu halten. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Nahmittag hatte Lily gelächelt. Es war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass ihre Umgebung enttäuscht war. Nach all den Gerüchten, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen über ihre Verabredung gehört hatte, war es allerdings auch kaum möglich, den Erwartungen gerecht zu werden.

Sie hatte ein paar Bemerkungen über das Wetter gemacht, bis die meisten Umsitzenden erfreulicherweise wieder mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, was diese Farce um einiges erträglicher machte. Madam Puddifoot's war zwar nicht unbedingt ihr Lieblingscafé, aber wie sich herausstellte, war es dennoch eine gute Wahl gewesen, denn der Kuchen war wirklich lecker, die herzförmigen Zuckerwürfel verloren im Tee schnell ihre kitschige Form, und was an den umliegenden Tischen an Unterhaltung geboten wurde, war einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass es nicht alles nur Klischee war. Manche Leute redeten offenbar tatsächlich so. Besonders interessant anzusehen war das Pärchen in der Nische direkt gegenüber von ihnen. Die beiden waren so nervös, dass sie kaum ein Wort herausbrachten und sich immer wieder möglichst unauffällig die Hände an der Tischdecke abwischten. Lily musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie hatte sich selten so gut unterhalten.  
Als sie sich wieder ihrem eigenen Tisch zuwandte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie James für einen Moment vergessen hatte. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war das auch kein Wunder, denn er war ihr bislang erstaunlich wenig mit dummem Gerede auf die Nerven gegangen. Genaugenommen hatte er überhaupt sehr wenig gesagt. Und im Augenblick sah er noch dazu ausgesprochen verwirrt aus.

„Was ist?" frage sie, ebenso irritiert, als James sie nur weiterhin anstarrte.

„Nichts. Wo waren wir?" fragte er und trommelte leise mit den Fingern auf die Tischkante.

Lily lächelte süßlich. „Ich glaube, wir haben gerade gar nichts gesagt."

„Ach ja, richtig." James lächelte ebenfalls, ganz offensichtlich unecht. „Weißt du, Lily, du könntest dir schon etwas mehr Mühe geben, wir hatten immerhin eine richtige Verabredung vereinbart, nicht ein ‚Wir halten uns zufälliges zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Tisch auf', oder was auch immer das hier werden soll."

„Wir waren verabredet, und wir haben uns getroffen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich versprochen habe, mich darauf zu freuen."

James stöhnte. „Na gut. Dann gehe ich eben mit gutem Beispiel voran, um meinen guten Willen zu demonstrieren", erklärte er mit großzügiger Gestik.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst." Lily lehnte sich zurück und nippte an ihrem Tee. Sie hatte immerhin versprochen, ihm einen Chance zu geben.

„Also, lass uns doch einfach ein bisschen plaudern. Hast du für die nächsten Ferien schon was vor?"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts Besonderes. Familienurlaub eben."

„Schön."

„Na ja, wir werden sehen."

„Kommst du mit deinen Eltern nicht aus?"

„Doch."

James' erwartungsvoller Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen in einen ungeduldigen. Es war faszinierend anzusehen. Schließlich nahm er einen neuen Anlauf. „Wohin soll's denn gehen?"

„Frankreich."

„Oh, meine Eltern lieben Frankreich auch, besonders Paris. Wenn sie könnte, würde meine Mutter die gesamten Ferien auf Flohmärkten verbringen. Wenigstens auf meinen Vater kann ich mich verlassen. Mit vereinten Kräften schaffen wir es ab und zu, sie auch mal in richtige Geschäfte zu zerren." Er lachte, vielleicht in Erinnerung an so eine Szene. Lily griff nach ihrer Kuchengabel, während James das Thema weiter verfolgte und Anekdoten erzählte, auf die sie glücklicherweise nicht viel antworten musste. Ein Nicken hin und wieder genügte. Lily lächelte zufrieden und trank ihren Tee aus. Der Tag war immerhin kein völliger Reinfall gewesen. Wenn sie sich gleich etwas beeilte, konnte sie vielleicht noch das Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihre Mutter verpacken, bevor es Zeit für den abendlichen Rundgang durchs Schloss war.

Es gelang ohne große Mühe, James' Redefluss in Gang zu halten, solange sie im Café saßen und sogar den Rückweg zum Schloss über. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, stellte sie fest, dass sie so lange gebraucht hatten, dass sie wohl doch keine Zeit mehr für das Geschenk haben würde. Sie würde sich gleich wieder auf den Weg machen müssen, daher begann sie schon mal, nach Remus Ausschau zu halten. Seltsam, so schrecklich lang war ihr der Nachmittag gar nicht vorgekommen. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht genau daran erinnern, worüber James eigentlich die ganze Zeit gesprochen hatte, aber zumindest hatte es die Zeit ganz gut totgeschlagen. Gerade hatte er sie allerdings irgend etwas gefragt, und diesmal schien er auf eine verbale Reaktion zu warten.

„Wie?"

„Ich habe gefragt, wen du suchst. Du verrenkst dir gleich den Hals."

„Ach", erwiderte Lily abwesend, „ich muss nur gleich zur …"

„Lily!" rief Remus in genau diesem Moment von nicht weit links neben ihr. „Da seid ihr ja wieder, können wir los?"

Lily runzelte die Stirn, als sie sein Gesicht sah. Sein Nachmittag war anscheinend nicht besonders rosig gewesen. Er wirkte angespannt und nicht gerade guter Laune. „Ja, sofort!" erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn ein gewisser Freund mal wieder in eine Zwickmühle gebracht. Sie würde schon herausfinden, was es war. „Tja, Potter, ich muss los. Die Pflicht ruft." Damit wandte sie sich zum Gehen und ließ James stehen. „Ich würde ja sagen, es war ein Vergnügen, aber … nun ja." Sie setzte eine betont bedauernde Miene auf und ging Richtung Ausgang. „Komm schon, Remus, ich warte nur auf dich", rief sie grinsend. Remus blickte mit einem Ausdruck zwischen ihr und James hin und her, den sie nicht ganz deuten konnte. Eine verhaltene Neugier war unverkennbar.

James' Gesicht war unterdessen erstarrt, bis auf sein linkes Augenlid, das leicht zuckte. Von seiner Mimik war sie wirklich fasziniert, das gab Lily unumwunden zu. Es war ein Bild für die Götter. „Lillylein, was soll das für eine Verabschiedung sein?" beschwerte sich James, beinahe so als hätte er ernsthaft einen Gutenachtkuss erwartet.

„Ja. Die Verabredung ist zu Ende. Ich hoffe, du hattest Spaß", warf Lily über die Schulter zurück und winkte zum Abschied.

Remus sagte im Vorbeigehen ein paar Worte zu James, die sie nicht verstehen konnte, aber seine Antwort war augenscheinlich heftig. Er sprach zwar nicht laut, aber dass er aufgebracht war, war unschwer zu erkennen. Nach einigem Hin und Her wandte Remus sich ab und wollte sich auf den Weg zur Tür machen, doch James hielt ihn mit einer Hand am Arm fest, während er mit mit der anderen gestikulierte. Remus stand nur da und ließ den Wortschwall über sich ergehen. Als er schließlich doch loskam, verdrehte er die Augen gen Decke und lächelte Lily an. Trotz seines resignierten Gesichtsausdrucks wirkte er gelöster, als hätte der Zusammenstoß mit James als eine Art Katalysator gewirkt. Lily sah ihn erstaunt an.

Remus erwiderte ihren Blick verwirrt. „Was ist?"

Lily musste beinahe lachen, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. „Sag du mir nicht noch mal, ich soll mich nicht an James abreagieren, mein Lieber. Du bist mir ja ein schönes Vorbild."

Remus sah ein wenig reumütig aus. „Ach, das war nichts weiter."

„Bist du sicher? James sah ziemlich sauer aus."

„Es war gar nichts, wirklich. Der regt sich schon wieder ab." Ein Grinsen zuckte um Remus' Mundwinkel. Er gab sich alle Mühe, es zu unterdrücken, aber es nützte nichts. „Ich hätte bloß nicht gedacht, dass er so empfindlich auf eine harmlose Frage nach seinem Nachmittag reagieren würde. Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Lily lachte. „Sein Problem ist wohl eher, was ich nicht mit ihm gemacht habe."

Remus verzog das Gesicht. „Danke, das reicht. Mehr will ich gar nicht wissen."

Als das Porträt hinter ihr zuklappte, warf Lily einen letzten Blick zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James stand noch immer in der Mitte des Raums und sah ihnen nach. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, als wäre er alles andere als zufrieden. Gut.


	7. Der Deckmantel der Freundschaft

**2. Szene  
Der Deckmantel der Freundschaft**

Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war es merkwürdig, dass sie noch nie einfach nur so am Seeufer gesessen hatten. Normalerweise waren sie nur zusammen draußen, wenn sie ihren abendlichen Rundgang über den Innenhof machten oder wenn sie auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde oder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe waren. Aus irgend einem Grund waren sie noch nie allein hier gewesen. Und auch heute hatte sie nur ein Zufall zusammentreffen lassen, als Lily gerade von der Hütte des Wildhüters gekommen war, wo sie einen Beutel Futterpflanzen aus dem Gewächshaus abgegeben hatte. Es war eine glückliche Fügung, dass ihr Remus auf dem Rückweg von Professor Kesselbrand über den Weg gelaufen war, und noch glücklicher war es, dass er zugestimmt hatte, einen kleinen Umweg zu machen, anstatt sofort zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Zwar war der Wind noch recht kühl, aber für Mitte April war das Wetter besser als erwartet. Nachdem es in der vergangenen Nacht geregnet hatte, machten sich jetzt die ersten Zeichen des Frühlings bemerkbar. Zu sehen war noch nicht viel, aber es lag ein frischer Hauch in der Luft, die ihnen über den See entgegenwehte. Es war eine Wohltat, hier draußen zu stehen. Drinnen im Schloss fiel ihr die Decke auf den Kopf. Ihre Zimmergenossinnen und sogar ihre Freundinnen aus anderen Häusern gingen ihr unablässig mit Fragen über die Wette auf die Nerven, und das obwohl seit der Verabredung mit James inzwischen zwei Wochen vergangen waren. Sie hätte die ganze Angelegenheit gerne verdrängt bis zum nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochendende, aber es war ihr augenscheinlich nicht vergönnt. James selbst verhielt sich wie erwartet, sogar noch eine Spur engagierter, als sie vorausgesehen hatte. Ihre erste Verabredung hatte ihm für kurze Zeit – ungefähr fünf Minuten – einen merklichen Dämpfer versetzt, aber er tat alles, um das zu überspielen und gab sich nun besondere Mühe, sie mit ausgewählten Aufmerksamkeiten zu bedenken.

Allmählich brachte sie all der Wirbel, den diese dämliche Wette verursachte, um den Verstand. Jedenfalls brauchte sie dringend Abstand von dem ganzen Zirkus, und die einzige Möglichkeit, ihre Ruhe zu haben, bestand offenbar darin, sich unauffällig mehrere hundert Meter vom Schloss zu entfernen. Allerdings auch nicht zu unauffällig, da sich andernfalls garantiert jemand fand, der sie hinausschleichen sah und die Nachricht verkündete, sie wolle sich sicher nur ungestört mit James treffen.

Lily atmete tief die kühle Luft ein und entspannte sich, als sich die Kälte in ihr ausbreitete und ihr Kopf langsam klarer wurde. Sie war schon wieder wesentlich ruhiger als noch vor einer halben Stunde. Noch eine Weile und sie würde möglicherweise den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder betreten können, ohne beim ersten Flüstern hinter ihrem Rücken gleich zu explodieren. Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Remus. Er schien genauso erleichtert zu sein wie sie, draußen zu sein. Sie hatten zwar noch nicht viel gesprochen, seit sie gemeinsam losgegangen waren, aber er stand so steif da, dass kein Zweifel daran bestand, dass er denkbar gereizt war.

„Willst du drüber reden?", fragte sie schließlich.

Remus lachte etwas gezwungen. „Ich glaub nicht, dass dich das Thema besonders interessiert."

„Ah. James." Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Mhm."

„Mich kann heute nichts mehr umhauen. Sprich dich also aus." Sie lächelte Remus aufmunternd zu.

Er sah sie kurz an und blickte dann wieder über den See. Sein linker Fuß zuckte, als wollte er einen Stein wegtreten, aber bevor es dazu kam, stoppte er sich. Schließlich ballte er die Hände und schüttelte sich dann leicht, als wollte er die Anspannung einfach abschütteln. Er setzte zweimal neu an, bevor er für seinen Ärger die passenden Worte fand. „James ist einfach … James." Er lächelte schief.

„Wem sagst du das."

„Lily, ich bewundere dich. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie es für dich erst sein muss."

Lily stutzte. „Wow, und das von dir."

Diesmal trat Remus tatsächlich gegen einen angespülten Ast. „Sag niemandem, dass ich das gesagt habe, ja? Er ist absolut unerträglich. Den lieben langen Tag ist er nur noch damit beschäftigt, allen, die es hören wollen, von seinem ‚Erfolgsrezept' zu berichten."

„Oh, das ist wirklich empfehlenswert: zehn einfache Schritte, wie man jeden zu einem Fall fürs St. Mungos macht. Das solltest du dir unbedingt notieren. Wer weiß, wann man das noch mal gebrauchen kann."

Remus lachte, und Lily war froh, dass es diesmal schon wesentlich ehrlicher klang. „Ich bezweifle, dass irgend jemand diese Strategie mit solchem Erfolg anwenden könnte wie er." Remus unterbrach sich und machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weitersprach. „Und ich sollte das wirklich nicht sagen." Er warf Lily einen gequälten Blick zu. „Es ist nicht fair ihm gegenüber. Er gibt sich alle Mühe, und gleichzeitig kann ich live mitverfolgen, dass er völlig kontraproduktiv ist. Eigentlich sollte ich ihm irgendwie helfen, ich weiß nur nicht, wie, denn das wäre dir

gegenüber unfair."

Es traf Lily wie ein Schlag. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Rücksicht darauf genommen, wie ungerecht Remus' Lage war. Sie jammerte ihm die Ohren voll, James jammerte ihm die Ohren voll … Er saß zwischen allen Stühlen. „Tut mir so leid, ehrlich. Ich hätte dich nicht auch noch nerven sollen. Ich wollte nur meinen Ärger abladen, und da du James so gut kennst wie ich, schienst du der Richtige dafür zu sein." Sie lächelte schuldbewusst.

Remus erwiderte das Lächeln schwach. „Vergiss es, ich versteh dich nur zu gut. Er hat sich diese bescheuerte Wette ausgedacht, ich hab ihn nicht aufgehalten. Er hat mich seine Hausaufgaben machen lassen, weil er zu beschäftigt

war, um sich damit abzugeben, ich hab ihm den Gefallen getan. Er hat mich angeschnautzt, weil ich es gewagt habe zu fragen, wie sein letzter Plan gelaufen ist, ich hab nichts gesagt." Remus wurde beständig lauter und begann, im nassen Sand am Ufer auf und ab zu gehen. Lily war etwas überrascht, sagte aber nichts. „Aber wenn ich mir noch lange Sirius'

Ratschläge zu dem Thema anhören muss, dreh ich durch. Bislang hatte ich immer den Eindruck, dass James seine Tipps nicht ernst nimmt, kein denkender Mensch würde die ernst nehmen, Sirius nimmt sich ja nicht mal selbst ernst, aber vorhin hat James Peter wirklich fies zur Schnecke gemacht, und das nur, weil der es mal gesagt hat, wie es ist!"

„Oh, armer Peter."

„Er

kann nun wirklich nichts

dafür, James hat ihn extra ausdrücklich um seine Meinung gebeten. Er hatte nur das Pech, zwischen Sirius und James in die Schußlinie zu geraten. Na ja …" Remus zwang sich stehenzubleiben und atmete tief durch. „Jedenfalls kann ich James heute nicht mehr sehen, und hören schon gar nicht."

Lily fühlte sich schuldig, auch wenn Remus gar nicht wütend auf sie war. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihm zwei Wochen lang Abend für Abend bei ihrem Rundgang ihr Leid geklagt hatte. Sie ging abends einfach in ihren Schlafsaal und war James los, für Remus war es nicht so einfach. „Ich wünschte nur, er würde es endlich gut sein lassen. Er ist mir selten so auf die Nerven gegangen wie in letzter Zeit." Lily schüttelte den Kopf und blickte resigniert auf. „Was ist, Remus, gehen wir wieder in die Höhle der Löwen und tun was für den Durchschnitts-IQ?"

„Ich fürchte, uns wird nicht anderes übrig bleiben." Remus grinste. „Wart's ab, bald verlieren sie das Interesse. Spätestens wenn Alice und Frank mal wieder eine Schlagzeile liefern." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Eigentlich können wir auch direkt zum Essen gehen. Dauert nicht mehr lange. Vielleicht ist Peter schon unten, dann seh ich mal, wie's ihm geht."

„Na dann, auf geht's." Lily stellte verblüfft fest, dass ihr plötzlich nach Lachen zumute war. Im Grunde war das Ganze vollkommen lächerlich. Mit etwas Abstand betrachtet, war es halb so schlimm. Nur noch zwei Monate… Wenigstens hatte sie dieser anstrengende Tag hierher geführt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es anstellte, aber irgendwie konnte Remus sie immer aufheitern.

„Oh, da vorne ist Sev. Ich hab noch was mit ihm zu besprechen, wir sehen uns dann nachher oben, ja?" verabschiedete sich Lily, als sie in den Korridor zur Großen Halle traten.

Severus wartete am Eingang zur Halle auf sie. „Ich hab dich nach Zaubertränke gesucht, aber du warst beeindruckend schnell weg. Ich dachte schon, du wärst für den Rest des Tages abgetaucht." Er lächelte wissend.

„Ja, entschuldige. Ich hatte keine Lust, mich unnötig lange gleichzeitig in Hörweite dieser klatschsüchtigen Gruppe aus Hufflepuff und in Potters Nähe aufzuhalten. Das ist nie eine gute Kombination."

Severus grinste. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dich trotz deiner zur Zeit unangenehmen Lage gut unterhalten. Geschickt, das hätte von mir sein können."

„Was hätte von dir sein können?"

„Lupin."

„Wie bitte?" Keine der Möglichkeiten, das zu interpretieren, erschien Lily besonders wahrscheinlich.

Severus warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. „War das keine Absicht? Dann nehme ich alles zurück und behaupte das Gegenteil."

Lily runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Könntest du mir wohl sagen, worum es geht?"

„Wirklich, Evans. Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet."

„Dich erwartet ein frühes Grab, wenn du nicht aufhörst, in Rätseln zu reden."

Severus hob abwehrend beide Hände und nickte Richtung Gryffindor-Tisch. „Da hinten sitzt Potter, mit perfektem Blick auf den Eingang."

„Klug von ihm, den Notausgang im Auge zu behalten. Er könnte ihn heute noch brauchen."

„Von da aus sieht er nicht nur uns hier stehen, er hat auch dich und Lupin eben kommen sehen."

„Na und? Er sieht uns doch ständig."

Severus hob die Brauen. „Zerzaust und voller Sand? Ihr saht recht … wie soll ich sagen …"

Lily seufzte. „Wovon redest du?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, du wolltest James demonstrieren, dass du schon eine andere Verabredung hast."

Lily starrte ihn an. „Ich– Du meinst, Remus und ich hätten …" Sie öffnete und schloss den Mund einige Male.

Severus nickte und grinste, als er offenbar sah, was sie deutlich fühlen konnte: Ihr Gesicht musste geradezu leuchten. „Das ist brillant, Evans."

„Was ist brillant?"

„Triff dich mit Lupin, und stell sicher, dass Potter davon weiß."

„Was?"

Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Worum geht es bei eurer Wette, Evans?"

„Für mich um das Ende dieses Elends. Er

glaubt, ich würde ihm nach drei Verabredungen in die Arme sinken."

Severus nickte und sprach langsam und deutlich. „Richtig, was könntest du also tun, um ihm klar zu machen, dass du nicht an ihm interessiert bist?"

„Mit Remus in der Großen Halle gesehen werden?"

„An anderen interessiert sein. Was ist heute los mit dir? Hat dir die hormongeschwängerte Luft im Gryffindor-Turm zu viele Hirnzellen abgetötet?" Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sei also an anderen interessiert. Warum nicht an Lupin? Ihr könntet recht überzeugend sein, wie du gerade gesehen hast."

Lily schüttelte sich aus ihrer Starre. „Vergiss es, Remus würde da nie mitmachen. James gehört immerhin zu seinen besten Freunden. Abgesehen davon würde James uns das nie abkaufen."

„Wenn du meinst. Zu schade. Dann such dir eben jemand anders."

Lily grübelte. „Ich wüsste nicht, wer das sein sollte. Von den Gryffindors würde keiner mitmachen, die wollen es sich nicht mit James verscherzen. Und es müsste überzeugend sein, Slytherins fielen also auch weg. Es dürfte schließlich nicht so aussehen, als würde ich mich nur verabreden, um ihm eins auszuwischen." Sie machte eine Pause. „Obwohl ich das würde."

Sie grinste Severus an, der sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck ansah, der allerdings so schnell wieder verschwunden war, dass sie nicht erkennen konnte, was es war. Er räusperte sich. „Danke sehr."

Lily hob die Augenbrauen. „Sev, tu doch nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, wie ich das meine. Außerdem würde Potter nie glauben, dass wir ein Paar sind, dafür sind wir schon viel zu lange gut befreundet."

Severus lächelte. „Stimmt natürlich. Was ist mit einem Ravenclaw?"

„Das wäre gar nicht so dumm", überlegte sie. „Nächste Woche ist das Quidditch-Turnier, James würde durchdrehen, wenn ich mich mit einem Jäger der Ravenclaws verabreden würde."

Severus warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Und du meinst, das

wäre nicht verdächtig? Gibt wenigstens zu, dass du ein Date mit einem Sportler willst."

Lily lachte. „Schon gut, schon gut. Das wird also auch nichts. Na ja, ich halte jedenfalls die Augen offen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verabschiedete sich, um sich an ihren Tisch zu setzen. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass Severus recht gehabt hatte: James beobachtete sie tatsächlich. Aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus drehte sie sich noch einmal um und küsste Severus auf die Wange. „Danke für den Tipp."

Er sah erst erschrocken aus, erwiderte dann jedoch ihr Lächeln mit einem Seitenblick zum Gryffindor-Tisch.


	8. Verstand und Gefühl

**3. Szene  
Verstand und Gefühl**

Lily hatte sich beim Essen absichtlich weit weg von James gesetzt. Genützt hatte es allerdings nicht viel, denn er fing sie ab, als sie nach dem Essen auf Remus wartete.

„Potter. Ist schon Mai? Nein? Dann entschuldige mich bitte, ich hab zu tun."

„Lass mich raten, die Pflicht als Vertrauensschülerin ruft."

„Das auch. Das Konzept mag dir fremd sein, aber einige Menschen übernehmen Verantwortung, was unter anderem auch die regelmäßige Erledigung gewisser Pflichten beinhaltet."

„Ich nehme an, es gehört zu deinen Pflichten, die guten Beziehungen zwischen den Häusern zu pflegen."

„Allerdings, was hat dich plötzlich erleuchtet?"

„Ach, ich suche nur nach guten Gründen, weshalb du dich mit diesem Nachtschattengewächs abgibst."

„Ist das jetzt deine neueste Strategie? Du versuchst, bei mir zu punkten, indem du meine Freunde beleidigst?"

„Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich, Lily. Wohltätigkeit in allen Ehren, aber es kann nicht gesund sein, sich dauernd solchem Modergeruch auszusetzen."

Lily sah ihn ungläubig an. Er konnte sie einfach immer wieder negativ überraschen. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und entschloss sich, schon einmal Remus entgegenzugehen, der vom Tisch der Gryffindors gerade auf James und sie zukam, blieb jedoch ruckartig stehen, als James ihr nachrief: „Konntest du niemand Besseres finden, mit dem du dich vor mir verstecken kannst? Snape ist nun wirklich erbärmlich."

Lily zählte bis zehn, aber auch das half nicht. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg und atmete tief ein und langsam wieder aus, um sich davon abzuhalten, James vor Zeugen zu verhexen. „Potter. Zu deiner Information: wenn hier jemand erbärmlich ist, dann bist das du mit deinen kindischen Behauptungen. Außerdem habe ich es nicht nötig, mich zu verstecken

. Du tust ja so, als hätte ich was zu befürchten, außer zu Tode gelangweilt zu werden. Ich versuche lediglich, meinen üblichen Beschäftigungen nachzugehen, ohne dabei ständig von dir oder den Lemmingen, die deine Heldentaten verfolgen wie eine schlechte Seifenoper, belästigt zu werden. Im übrigen würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du jetzt verschwinden würdest, ich habe eine Verabredung."

„Du bezeichnest deinen Vertrauensschüler-Rundgang als Verabredung?" James' Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seinem Pony.

Ursprünglich hatte sie gar nichts weiter andeuten wollen, aber bei James' Tonfall sah sie sich gezwungen, die Idee auszubauen. „Wer redet von meinem Rundgang?"

James lächelte spöttisch. „Willst du etwa sagen, dass du dich nicht gleich mit Remus triffst?"

„Willst du sagen, dass ich keine Verabredung haben kann?"

James wandte sich an Remus, der zu ihnen trat. „Hey, Moony, du kommst wie gerufen. Hast du auch gleich ein Date?"

Remus warf Lily einen verwirrten Blick zu und wandte sich dann an James. „Bitte was?"

„Lily hier hat mir gerade erzählt, dass sie eure Rundgänge als Dates sieht."

Remus öffnete verwundert den Mund, sagte aber nichts.

„Was, glaubst du, ich könnte nicht an Remus interessiert sein?"

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!"

„Was soll das denn heißen?" rief Lily aufgebracht.

„Ja", schaltete sich Remus halb belustigt, halb verärgert ein, „was genau soll das heißen?"

„Ach, mach dich doch nicht lächerlich, Moony", antwortete James beiläufig. Remus war das Lächeln wie aus dem Gesicht gewischt. „Das soll heißen, dass du dir das ausdenkst, liebe Lily!", fuhr James triumphierend fort. „Ich glaube keine Sekunde, dass du eine Verabredung hast! Ich glaube viel eher, dass du ziemlich verzweifelt sein musst. Du hast wohl Angst, du könntest schwach werden, wenn du mir auch nur eine Minute eine echte Chance geben würdest!"

„_Das_ ist lachhaft!"

Remus sah James mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, an könne er nicht glauben, was er hörte.

„Ach ja" fuhr James fort, „mit wem hast du denn bitte eine Verabredung? All unsere Bekannten wissen, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind, das sieht doch jeder!"

„James …", versuchte Remus es erneut, inzwischen deutlich genervt. Er sah offenbar klarer als James, dass der sich gerade um Kopf und Kragen redete. An seiner Stelle hätte Lily einen ganz anderen Ton angeschlagen, aber er ließ James wie üblich erstaunlich viel durchgehen.

„Du meinst, du hast ihnen gedroht, falls sie sich mit mir verabreden wollen, oder was?"

„So ein Blödsinn, das hab ich überhaupt nicht nötig!"

„Deine Traumwelt muss wundervoll sein. Weißt du was? Ich habe das hier auch nicht nötig. Es gibt mehr als genug Männer, die nicht nur wirklich gut aussehen, sondern die auch wissen, wie man nicht nur von sich redet oder einfach mal gar nichts sagen, wenn es gerade nichts Geistreiches zu sagen gibt! Aber wenn du

mal eine Minute nicht verkünden würdest, für wie großartig du dich hältst, würdest du vermutlich vor lauter Überdruck explodieren!" Lily warf ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Geh dich im Spiegel bewundern, Potter, oder was du sonst so machst."

James lief vor Zorn rot an, gab aber nicht klein bei. „Du gibst also zu, dass ich gut aussehe? Das ist ja schon mal ein Anfang. Dann beeil dich jetzt lieber, sonst kommt deine Pflicht

noch zu kurz."

Lily suchte fieberhaft nach einer passenden Antwort, aber ihr fiel einfach nicht schnell genug etwas ein. James war einfach unglaublich, und das nicht auf eine angenehme Weise. Als sie gerade den Mund öffnete, um ihm wenigstens nicht das letzte Wort zu lassen, wurde sie von Remus unterbrochen.

„Er hat recht, Lily, wir sollten lieber gehen", sagte er betont ruhig.

„Ach, hatte ich doch recht, was?" James grinste überheblich.

„Das ist keine Pflicht, sondern ein Vergnügen, Potter", entgegnete Lily süßlich. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich einen Arm um ihre Schulter spürte. Sie blickte zur Seite und stellte überrascht fest, dass es Remus' Arm war.

„Komm schon, sonst wird der Abend wirklich zu kurz. Wir haben schließlich noch eine Menge vor heute." Er warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf den gedämpft beleuchteten Korridor zum Treppenhaus. James starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

Nach einer Schocksekunde lächelte Lily. „Du hast recht, gehen wir."

Damit zog Remus sie an sich und führte sie langsam Richtung Kellertreppe, was auch ganz gut war, denn Lily war noch zu perplex, als dass sie gewusst hätte, in welche Richtung sie eigentlich gehen musste. Kaum waren sie um die nächste Biegung verschwunden, begann sie zu kichern. „Remus, das war genial! Danke, das vergess ich dir nie! Gut, dass du so schnell geschaltet hast." Sie brach erneut in Kichern aus. Als sie wieder aufblickte, sah Remus sie mit einem nicht ganz glücklichen Ausdruck an. „Danke", sagte sie noch einmal atemlos. Sie hätte gern ausgedrückt, wie froh sie in diesem Augenblick war, aber es schien keine angemessenen Worte für ihre Situation zu geben. Ohne nachzudenken, umfasste sie Remus' Gesicht mit beiden Händen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Als Remus erstarrte, erstarrte auch Lily. Einen Moment standen sie nur reglos da, wie in der Schluss-Szene eines alten Stummfilms, dann legte Remus vorsichtig seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, und Lily ließ sich langsam wieder zurücksinken.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln.

Remus starrte sie nur an. Als sie schon dachte, er würde nicht antworten, sagte er: „Macht nichts. Wollen wir dann?"

„Ja."


	9. Dreiklang in Moll

**4. Szene  
Dreiklang in Moll**

Nach der Patrouille wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, stand Remus allein im Eingangsbereich und zögerte. Er wusste nicht recht, wohin. Gerade noch hatte er mit Lily den Patrouillenplan fürs Wochenende abgesprochen, dann war auf einmal eine kreischende Horde über Lily hergefallen und hatte sie mit sich fortgerissen. Sie hatte ihm nur noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zugeworfen, als sie von ihren Freundinnen in eine Ecke gezerrt und offenbar lebhaft ausgefragt wurde. Remus sah James mit Sirius und Peter auf ihrem Stammplatz am Kamin sitzen, aber im Augenblick wäre es keine gute Idee gewesen, sich zu ihnen setzen, also steuerte er schließlich auf eine Nische am Fenster zu. James' Explosion war zwar unausweichlich, aber er konnte sie wenigstens noch etwas hinauszögern, bis er sich eher dazu in der Lage sah, ihm gegenüberzutreten. Bis dahin versuchte er, sich auf den Aufsatz zu konzentrieren, der Montag fertig sein musste. Doch er saß nur da wie hypnotisiert da und sah zu, wie die Tinte verlief, wo er die Feder zu lange aufs Pergament gedrückt hielt.

Er war sich nicht ganz darüber im Klaren, was ihn so beschäftigte, immerhin war es seine Idee gewesen, James eins auszuwischen. Im Grunde war gar nichts weiter passiert. Die kleine Revanche war lange überfällig gewesen. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er ihn tatsächlich hintergangen. Die Wörter auf dem Pergament verschwammen ihm vor den Augen, und er wandte sich ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Der einzig helle Punkt draußen war um diese Zeit am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zu sehen, wo an der Hütte des Wildhüters über der Tür eine Laterne im Abendwind hin- und herschwang. Remus begann, gedankenverloren mit seiner Schreibfeder den Takt mitzuklopfen. Sollte James ruhig glauben, dass er sich mit Lily verabredet hatte. So richtig konnte er ohnehin immer noch nicht begreifen, dass James das so schnell geglaubt hatte, dass er sich so leicht hatte überzeugen lassen, dass Remus ihm die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht hatte. Die Art und Weise wie er zuerst über die Vorstellung gelacht hatte war allerdings kaum schmeichelhafter. Remus konnte sich kaum entscheiden, was von beidem verletzender war. Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu den anderen. James sah so deutlich nicht in seine Richtung, dass völlig klar war, dass er ihn gesehen hatte. Sirius dagegen sah ihn sehr direkt an, mit einer Miene, die Remus nicht einmal ansatzweise deuten konnte. Peter wirkte, als fühle er sich äußerst unwohl.

Remus wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Er konnte unmöglich zu ihnen rübergehen. Glaubten Sirius und Peter auch, dass er sich heimlich mit Lily traf? Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, sie würden ihn besser kennen. Trotzdem, dass James die Möglichkeit so beiläufig abgetan hatte, störte ihn. Natürlich hätte er sich nicht hinter James' Rücken mit ausgerechnet dem Mädchen verabredet, von der er wusste, dass James sich ernsthaft für sie interessierte. Was zählte, war, dass er es gekonnt hätte. Remus blickte auf seine Finger und stellte missmutig fest, dass sie voller Tinte waren. Großartig. Nicht, dass er sich bei Lily wirklich Chancen ausrechnete. Das im Treppenhaus war …

„… gar nichts weiter, James. Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Ich meine, wir reden hier über Moony", sagte Sirius beschwichtigend.

„Ja, das dachte ich auch. Das war allerdings, bevor er Arm in Arm mit Lily in eine dunkle Ecke verschwunden ist."

„Jetzt bausch das doch nicht so auf. Gönn's ihm doch, wenn er mal 'ne nette halbe Stunde in der Besenkammer hatte." Sirius zwinkerte übertrieben und lachte.

„Besenkammer? Bitte sag, dass das ein Witz sein soll", stöhnte James.

Sirius starrte ihn an. „Ehrlich, Krone, ich dachte nicht, dass das nötig wäre."

„Warum redest du nicht einfach mit ihm? Das wird sich sicher alles klären", warf Peter ein.

„Nicht bevor er sich entschuldigt." James verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wofür denn? Es ist doch gar nichts gewesen. Glaub mir, er wollte dich nur auflaufen lassen. Deine Rede vorhin hätte von mir sein können, und wir alle wissen, wie allergisch Moony auf so was reagiert. Und dass Lily sofort mitgemacht hat, wundert dich ja wohl nicht wirklich."

„Wovon redest du überhaupt?"

„Wir haben dich alle bis zu unserem Tisch gehört." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst zugeben müssen, dass du schon mal diplomatischer warst", fügte er hinzu. „Charme ist das Zauberwort", erklärte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„Ach so, jetzt bin ich also selber schuld!"

„Was Sirius damit sagen will, ist doch nur, dass Remus das bestimmt nicht böse gemeint hat. Überleg doch mal. Und außerdem ist doch eigentlich wirklich nichts passiert. Ich meine, sie sind nur zusammen weggegangen, oder? Was heißt das schon? Sie sind immerhin Freunde."

James dachte eine Weile nach. Peter hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Dass Moony sich nicht zur Patrouille mit Lily treffen sollte, sondern um die Privatsphäre im Bad der Vertrauensschüler auszunutzen, war schwer vorstellbar. Dafür war er einfach nicht der Typ. Ob er womöglich Lilys Typ war, konnte James schwer einschätzen. Lily überraschte ihn so häufig, dass er sich bei ihr über gar nichts sicher sein konnte. Die beiden sahen sich immerhin jeden Abend, und sie schienen sich immer ziemlich darauf zu freuen. Fast etwas unverhältnismäßig, wenn man bedachte, dass sie auch die unangenehmen Teile des Schlosses wie die Korridore im Keller nach Rumtreibern absuchen mussten. Aber Sirius hatte recht. Die Idee war absurd. Sicher, Lily mochte Remus, aber das war rein akademischer Natur. Sie waren eben beide Streber. Wahrscheinlich unterhielten sie sich über Hausaufgaben. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob Remus sich schon mal für irgendwelche Mädchen interessiert hatte. Anzunehmen, dass er und Lily … Es war einfach …

… völlig lächerlich, wie James sich benahm. Da saß er mit den Lemmingen im Sessel vor dem Kamin wie auf einem Thron und hielt Hof. Wenn sie seine Gesten aus der Entfernung richtig interpretierte, hatte er noch an dem Bissen zu kauen, den sie ihm vorgsetzt hatte. Oder besser Remus. Lily wünschte nur, Severus hätte James vorhin sehen können, als sie ihren Auftritt mit Remus gehabt hatte. Das hätte sicher Sevs kühnste Hoffnungen übertroffen. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass Remus zu so etwas fähig war, aber er war so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen, dass sie ihm nur staunend gefolgt war, während sie selbst für Schlagfertigkeit viel zu wütend gewesen war. Remus hatte so einen Freund wahrhaftig nicht verdient. Sie würde nie verstehen können, weshalb er sich von James soviel gefallen ließ. Es war ihr eine persönliche Genugtuung, dass damit nun anscheinend endlich Schluß war. Es tat ihr nur leid, dass James ihn überhaupt erst so weit getrieben hatte. Was fand ein sympathischer, intelligenter Mensch wie Remus bloß an James Potter, dass er immer noch mit ihm befreundet war? Er war ihr unbegreiflich, aber irgend etwas musste es da wohl geben. Zumindest hoffte sie das für Remus.

Sie hatte selten soviel Zeit mit ihm verbracht wie in den letzten Wochen. Es war ihr bis jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen, aber ihre abendlichen Treffen waren für sie unentbehrlich geworden. Wahrscheinlich hätte man sie längst eingewiesen, wenn Remus nicht gewesen wäre und sie allabendlich mit seiner Gesellschaft von all dem Stress im Gryffindor-Turm abgelenkt hätte. Er war nicht nur ein guter Gesprächspartner, sondern dabei auch witzig, manchmal auf eine überraschend schneidende Art, und er verstand sie einfach, ohne dass sie sich umständlich erklären oder rechtfertigen musste. Severus verstand sie natürlich auch, aber bei ihm war es anders. Er konnte ihre Stimmungen und Beweggründe nachvollziehen, er teilte sie nur oft nicht. Lily grinste in sich hinein. Er war eben doch ein Slytherin.

Lily sah zu Remus hinüber, der gerade verstohlen einen Blick auf James und die anderen warf. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie seine Hände sah. Sie hätte nicht sagen können, was genau es war, dass sie vorhin dazu bewogen hatte, ihn so zu überrumpeln. Es war nicht geplant gewesen. Aber je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto weniger bereute sie es. Am liebsten wäre sie direkt zu ihm gegangen und hätte es wieder getan. Wenn sie sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass es ihm unangenehm gewesen wäre. Hatte er Schuldgefühle, oder lag es an ihr? Vielleicht auch beides. Wie lange würde er die Scharade wohl noch durchziehen wollen? Er hatte offensichtlich auch nichts geplant und nur spontan reagiert. Das Beste würde wohl sein, sich treiben zu lassen und zu sehen, wie James sich jetzt verhielt.

Andererseits … wann hatte sie jemals tatenlos herumgesessen, wenn sie die Dinge auch in die Hand nehmen konnte? Es war an der Zeit, mit Remus zu reden.


	10. Kein Zurück

**5. Szene  
Kein Zurück  
**

Remus fuhr zusammen, als er aufblickte und plötzlich Lily vor sich stehen sah. Er wollte etwas sagen, wusste jedoch nicht, was, so kam Lily ihm zuvor. Sie räusperte sich und verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Remus, können wir uns kurz unterhalten?"

Er warf unwillkürlich einen Blick Richtung Kamin, wo Sirius sich gerade beiläufig von ihnen abwandte. „Klar", antwortete er und nickte.

Lily lächelte etwas gezwungen. „Du kannst dir wahrscheinlich denken, worum es geht. Ähm … Meinst du, wir könnten vielleicht rausgehen? Hier drinnen komm ich mir vor wie auf einer Bühne."

Wie aufs Stichwort hörte man aus der Ecke, in der Lilys Freundinnen saßen, unterdrücktes Kichern. Remus blickte zu ihnen hinüber, sah aber nur, wie sie sich ausgesprochen intensiv mit einem Buch über Sternkonstellationen beschäftigten. Er runzelte die Stirn. Viel würde ihnen diese Strebsamkeit allerdings nicht nützen, wenn sie das Buch weiterhin falsch herum hielten.  
Remus konzentrierte sich wieder auf Lily. Er war hin- und hergerissen. Sie hatte recht, er wusste, worüber sie mit ihm reden wollte. Er hatte nur gehofft, dass sie keinen Grund zum Reden sehen würde. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht hatte, als sie ihn geküsst hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, seit dieser Sekunde an kaum etwas anderes mehr zu denken, doch dass es ihr genauso gehen könnte, hatte er ausgeschlossen. Worüber auch immer sie jetzt mit ihm sprechen wollte, es würde in jedem Fall unangenehme Konsequenzen haben.  
Wenn sie ihm versichern wollte, dass es wirklich nichts zu bedeuten hatte, dann hieße das, dass sie glaubte, sie müsste ihm schonend beibringen, dass sie nicht an ihm interessiert war. Dann würde er ihr versichern müssen, dass sie nur Freunde waren, und obwohl es die Wahrheit war, würde es einen schalen Beigeschmack haben, als würde er es nur sagen, um das Gesicht zu wahren.  
Und wenn es doch etwas zu bedeuten hatte, dann wusste er nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was der Kuss für ihn bedeutete. Oder wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben, weil das bedeutet hätte, dass ihm ein unbeschreiblicher Streit mit James bevorstand und er sich unendlich viele dumme Sprüche von Sirius würde anhören müssen? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich mehrere Monate ohne seine Freunde würde verbringen müssen, weil sie aus Loyalität zu James nicht mehr mit ihm reden würden.

Was immer es war, was Lily sagen wollte, es war unmöglich, dass es anschließend nicht zwischen ihnen stehen würde. Und das Schlimmste war, dass er selbst am allerwenigsten wusste, was ihm am liebsten gewesen wäre. Was sollte er tun, wenn es nicht nichts war?

„Remus?" Erst als Lily fragend die Augenbrauen hob, fiel ihm auf, dass sie immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. Er warf wieder einen Blick Richtung James und stellte fest, dass der inzwischen zu ihnen herübersah. Remus räusperte sich. Lily hatte nicht ganz unrecht, hier konnten sie sich kaum ungestört unterhalten, andererseits wäre es wahrscheinlich unklug, James noch weiter zu provozieren, wenn er daran interessiert war, die Situation zwischen ihnen irgendwann in näherer Zukunft wieder einzurenken. Es war nicht so, als hätte er James schon verziehen, aber er war trotzdem sein Freund, und im Grunde hätte er die Sache gern begraben. Wenn James im Moment nur nicht so unerträglich gewesen wäre …

Lily war seinem Blick gefolgt und setzte plötzlich eine entschlossene Miene auf. Entgegen ihrem gerade geäußerten Wunsch nach Privatsphäre sagte sie betont laut: „Komm schon, lass uns gehen. Hier finden wir garantiert keine ruhige Ecke."

Remus bemerkte mit Unbehagen, dass Lilys Bemerkung den wohl beabsichtigten Effekt hatte: James stand auf und schlenderte zu ihnen herüber.

„Na, Moony, was habt ihr noch so vor? Hausaufgaben vergleichen?"

Großartig. James war immer noch auf Konfrontation aus, da war es vollkommen egal, womit man argumentierte. Remus stöhnte schicksalsergeben. Vorhang auf. „Du hast es erfasst, Hausaufgaben, wie immer …"

„Schon komisch, was du plötzlich für einen Bedarf an Nachhilfe hast. Was übt ihr denn so?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich ihm helfe? Es gibt sicher noch einiges, was er mir beibringen kann. Und da wir gerade bei Nachhilfe sind, Potter, du solltest vielleicht mal welche in Sachen Takt nehmen. Denn wie dir aufgefallen sein dürfte, führe ich gerade eine Unterhaltung mit Remus. Es wäre also zu gnädig, wenn du uns alleine lassen könntest", warf Lily ein, und Remus wunderte sich, wann genau er in die Rolle des Opfers gerutscht war, das beschützt werden musste. Und seit wann glaubte James, Lily damit beeindrucken zu können, dass er auf ihm herumhackte?

„Angst, dass euch jemand beim Abschreiben zusieht?"

Lily lächelte. „Es gibt eben Übungen, bei denen Zuschauer wirklich stören. Besonders solche, die gerade noch behauptet haben, es wäre lachhaft, dass sich jemand mit mir verabreden könnte."

„Du weißt genau, dass das nicht so …"

„Andersrum ist es auch nicht besser! Was für ein Freund bist du eigentlich?" Lily hielt kurz inne. „Oder ist dein eigentliches Problem, dass du die Idee von Remus und mir überhaupt nicht lächerlich findest?"

James' Ohren verfärbten sich, und Remus hätte am liebsten in den Teppich gebissen. Soviel zu seinem Deeskalationsplan. Lily lag offensichtlich nicht weit daneben. Obwohl Remus im Grunde jeglichen Beschwichtigungsversuch für aussichtslos hielt, wollte er es trotzdem wenigstens versucht haben. Auf der Suche nach den passenden Worten blickte er auf und fand unvermittelt James' zornfunkelnden Blick auf sich gerichtet.

„Also doch. Ein feiner Freund bist du, mir so in den Rücken zu fallen!"

„James …" Remus sah sich völlig überfahren.

„Und ich war drauf und dran, Sirius zu glauben, dass ich mir überhaupt keine Sorgen machen muss, weil du so was nie tun würdest! Ich muss schon sagen, das Image vom braven Streber, der keiner Fliege was zuleide tun könnte, pflegst du gut. 'Wir reden hier über Moony' sagt der noch!" James schnaubte. „Du bist eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit ziemlich zickig, und jetzt versteh ich auch, warum." Er machte eine Pause. „Du tust zwar so, als würdest du mir helfen, aber in Wirklichkeit siehst du dein Revier bedroht. Da kommt wohl das Tier in dir zum Vorschein, das …"

Lily stockte sichtbar der Atem, und auch Sirius und Peter zuckten zusammen. Remus selbst war starr vor Schreck. Die Anspielung war so vage, dass sich niemand, der nicht ohnehin Bescheid wusste, etwas dabei gedacht hätte. Trotzdem hatte James damit eine Schwelle überschritten, von der aus es kein Zurück gab. Remus hätte sich gern gegen James' Anschuldigungen zur Wehr gesetzt, aber das Rauschen in seinen Ohren übertönte alles andere, so dass er überhaupt nicht mehr mitbekam, was James ihm an den Kopf warf. Er wusste nur noch eins: Er hatte sich jetzt lange genug von seinem sogenannten Freund beleidigen und verdächtigen lassen. Ausgerechnet ihm musste James vorwerfen, ihn zu hintergehen, wo er ihn auch noch die ganze Zeit verteidigt hatte. Als sich Remus' Starre langsam löste, stieg grenzenlose Wut in ihm auf, und als er sich umsah, blieb sein Blick an Lilys haften. Sie sah ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten grünen Augen an. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, zog sie an sich und küsste sie so energisch, dass sie überrascht quietschte. Jedes Geräusch im Raum verstummte plötzlich. Remus wusste, dass alle sie anstarrten, doch es war ihm egal. Dann zog sich alles in ihm krampfhaft zusammen, und bevor Lily reagieren konnte, ließ Remus sie los, wandte sich wieder um und verließ betont ruhig den Raum.


	11. Frisch gewagt

**6. Szene**

**Frisch gewagt**

Lily rannte. Irgendwo vor sich konnte sie Remus' zügige Schritte hallen hören, aber es gelang ihr nicht, ihn einzuholen. Sie hatte einfach viel zu lange gebraucht, um zu reagieren, so dass er längst außer Sichtweite war, als sie ihm endlich durch die verwinkelten Gänge des Schlosses gefolgt war. Als sie schließlich in einen Korridor einbog, der sich als Sackgasse herausstellte, sah sie sich verwirrt um und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie im Kellergeschoss war. Remus konnte nur hinter der Tür zu ihrer Linken verschwunden sein, andere Abzweigungen gab es hier nicht. Nur, was wollte er ausgerechnet hier? Zögernd, jetzt wo sie ihn endlich erreicht hatte, drückte sie die Klinke und betrat einen offensichtlich ehemaligen Klassenraum, der inzwischen als eine Art Abstellraum für stapelweise Tischdecken, Arbeitskittel, Gärtnerschürzen und ein bunt gemischtes Sammelsurium an Gerätschaften und Reagenzgläsern genutzt wurde. Die Luft hier unten war etwas abgestanden, aber überraschenderweise nicht feucht. Statt dessen hing ein leichter Geruch nach staubigem Stoff und irgend etwas aus einem Gewächshaus im Raum.

Remus stand an die hintere Wand gelehnt unter dem vor Schmutz fast blinden Oberlicht und wirkte völlig erschöpft, dabei war er überhaupt nicht gerannt. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an, sagte jedoch nichts. Lily versuchte, ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Du hast dir ja einen gemütlichen Platz ausgesucht", sagte sie schließlich, als sie wieder Luft bekam. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du diese dunklen Löcher hier unten magst."

„Das ist das Tier in mir", erwiderte Remus leicht geistesabwesend.

„Ach, so ein Unsinn", erwiderte Lily hitzig, trotz ihrer Atemnot. „Du wirst James jetzt gefälligst nicht doch noch gewinnen lassen, nachdem du ihn eben so grandios vernichtet hast!"

„Grandios, hm?" Remus lächelte nicht direkt, aber er hob immerhin eine Augenbraue.

Das war schon mal ein Fortschritt. Remus hatte seine Wut offenbar verbraucht, und jetzt wo sie verflogen war, schien nichts mehr von ihm übrig zu sein. Er war vollkommen in sich zusammengesunken. Lily wollte etwas sagen, irgend etwas, um diese seltsame Stimmung, in der er war, zu vertreiben, aber er kam ihr zuvor.

„Kein Wunder, ich bin ja auch ein grandioser Freund."

Lily sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was meinst du damit?"

Remus lächelte spöttisch und richtete den Blick auf die Wand hinter ihrer Schulter. „Ganz einfach. Du hast völlig recht, Lily, ich habe ihn vernichtet." Als sie nicht antwortete, sprach er weiter. „Er wird nie wieder mit mir reden, und das vollkommen zurecht."

„Jetzt hör aber auf!", unterbrach Lily wütend. „Wenn hier jemand guten Grund hätte, auch mal gemein zu sein, dann du! Aber das warst du ja noch nicht mal!"

Remus lachte. „Oh doch, das war ich."

Je länger diese Unterhaltung dauerte, desto weniger verstand Lily. Sicher, Remus hatte James' Ego angekratzt, aber das war mehr als verdient angesichts dessen, was James sich alles erlaubt hatte. Ihr Zorn steigerte sich langsam ins Unermessliche. Was bildete sich James überhaupt ein, einen seiner besten Freunde als Fußabtreter zu benutzen, nur weil er mal ausnahmsweise nicht seinen Willen haben konnte? Er benahm sich wie ein verwöhntes Kleinkind, dem man die Rassel weggenommen hatte. Und James' Opfer stand hier und gab sich selbst die Schuld an allem. Solche Freunde hatte James überhaupt nicht verdient.

Remus wandte den Blick endlich von der Wand ab und sah sie an. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich getan habe." Er lächelte schief. „Du kannst es wohl auch nicht verstehen, nehm ich an. Daran ist James zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz unschuldig."

„Kritik an James, von dir. Hätte ich nicht mehr für möglich gehalten", murmelte Lily ungläubig.

„Ich hab nie behauptet, dass James sich nicht bescheuert benimmt, aber es ist wirklich ernster, als du denkst."

Lily hob eine Augenbraue.

„Es ist nicht nur, dass ich mich für seine blöden Bemerkungen gerächt hab. Ich hab auch noch dich dafür benutzt."

„Ja und? Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich mich beklagen. Die Idee hätte von mir sein sollen."

Remus lachte kurz auf. „Konnte sie nur nicht. Du hast mir ja schon die ganz Zeit nicht geglaubt, dass es James ernst ist, also verstehst du auch nicht, wie ihn das getroffen hat. Aber ich wusste es, und es war mir einfach egal!"

Endlich hatte sie Remus aus der Reserve gelockt. Lily war nur verwundert, dass sich sein Zorn offenbar gegen ihn selbst richtete. Was stimmte bloß nicht mit ihm? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und trat herausfordernd einige Schritte auf Remus zu. „Du hast viel zu lange Rücksicht auf seine idiotischen Launen genommen!"

„Hab ich das? Wann genau? Als ich ihm gesagt hab, dass er's vergessen kann, als ich ihm nach eurer Verabredung gesagt hab, dass ich's ja gleich gesagt hab, oder gerade eben? Was davon wirkt auf dich rücksichtsvoll?", erwiderte Remus, während er ebenfalls einen Schritt nach vorn machte.

Lily starrte ihn regungslos an. Es war fast komisch, wie sie sich gegenüberstanden, wie in einem Duell. Doch ihr war nicht nach Lachen zumute, denn plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, was James Remus vorhin an den Kopf geworfen hatte: Du bist eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit ziemlich zickig, und jetzt versteh ich auch, warum. Darauf allein hätte sie natürlich nichts gegeben, immerhin kam es von James, dem König der kindischen Eifersucht. Aber Sev hatte etwas ganz Ähnliches gesagt. Was war es gewesen? Warum nicht Lupin? Ihr könntet recht überzeugend sein. Sev hatte recht gehabt, oder? Klar, dass er es zuerst gemerkt hatte. Lily war wie betäubt. Siedende Hitze traf sie gleichzeitig mit einem furchtbaren Schuldgefühl, weil sie all ihre Probleme immer Remus aufgeladen hatte. Vielleicht interpretierte sie aber auch viel zuviel in alles hinein. Wenn sie nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen könnte, anstatt wie angewurzelt dazustehen wie Rotkäppchen vor dem Wolf. Sobald ihr dieser Gedanke kam, schüttelte sie sich auch schon innerlich. Was für ein dämlicher Vergleich war das denn? Jetzt verwandelte sie schon ihre eigene Unsicherheit in Märchenmetaphern! Irgend etwas musste sie jetzt sagen, vorzugsweise etwas halbwegs Intelligentes; sie musste jetzt ein für allemal wissen, ob sie recht hatte. Am Ende fing sie an zu reden, bevor sie sich überlegt hatte, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Was schlägst du also vor, hm?", fragte sie, verwundert, dass sie einigermaßen gefasst klang. „Willst du weiterhin sein ergebener Sündenbock sein?" Remus sah aus, als wollte er protestieren, aber sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Sollte ich uns allen einen Gefallen tun und mich endlich unsterblich in James verlieben, damit wir Ruhe haben?"

Remus sah sie gleichermaßen überrascht und irritiert an. „Was? Was für ein Schwachsinn!"

„Ach?"

„Ich will nicht, dass du ihm eine Chance gibst, damit wir Ruhe haben! Ich will nur, dass du fair bist!"

„Ich war lange genug fair!"

„Oh ja, und wie!"

„Würdest du endlich aufhören?"

„Womit?"

„Damit, James zu verteidigen."

„Er ist mein Freund!"

„Du hast keinen sehr guten Geschmack, hat dir das mal jemand gesagt?"

„Ach nein? Ich dachte, wir wären auch Freunde."

Lily hielt überrumpelt inne und sah ihn abschätzend an. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie schließlich langsam.

Remus, der gerade zum Sprechen angesetzt hatte, stockte, und Lily erkannte, dass er sie völlig falsch verstanden hatte.

„Du weißt nicht?" fragte er ausdruckslos.

Eine unerträgliche Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, während sie einander gegenüberstanden und sich angespannt anschwiegen.

„Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir sind", antwortete Lily schließlich. „Aber ‚Freunde' trifft es nicht."

Sie ging noch einen Schritt weiter auf Remus zu und wartete ab, ob er zurückweichen würde, aber er blieb, wo er war. Sie war hin- und hergerissen, aber umkehren konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Sie musste es wissen. Remus schien die Luft anzuhalten. Wenn er es nicht sagen wollte, gab es nur einen Weg, und wenn sie es jetzt nicht tat, würde sie sich nie wieder trauen. Also nahm sie alle Entschlossenheit zusammen und küsste ihn zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend. Es war seltsam und schwieriger, als sie geglaubt hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich bewusst entschied, Remus zu küssen, anstatt irgendwie hineinzustolpern.  
Remus gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, aber er fing sich schneller, als sie für möglich gehalten hätte. Lily hatte ihn immer als sehr zurückhaltend eingeschätzt, immer beherrscht. Seine scharfzüngigen Ausbrüche in letzter Zeit hätten eigentlich Beweis genug sein müssen, dass er noch eine andere Seite hatte, aber sie hatte trotz allem nicht damit gerechnet, obwohl sie ihn schon so lange kannte und eigentlich auch sehr gut, wie sie geglaubt hatte.

Zuerst zögerte er und schien mit sich zu ringen, und Lily glaube schon, er würde sie von sich schieben, doch dann überwand er die Schrecksekunde und schien etwas loszulassen, an dem er sich die ganze Zeit über festgeklammert hatte. Sie spürte die Veränderung sofort, denn der Remus, den sie kannte, war verschwunden. Es war ein bemerkenswerter Unterschied, ob Remus sich von ihr küssen ließ oder ob er die Geste erwiderte. Erleichterung durchflutete sie so plötzlich, dass ihre Knie weich wurden. Remus lachte atemlos, als sie leicht stolperte und ihn dabei rücklings gegen die Wand drückte. Er beschwerte sich jedoch nicht. Statt dessen zog er sie fest an sich und küsste sie wieder.

Früher oder später würden sie eine Menge zu bereden haben, aber für den Augenblick konnte das warten. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte Lily jetzt unmöglich sprechen können. Es war, als wäre sie in Trance. All der Stress und die Wut der vergangenen Wochen fielen von ihr ab, während sie Remus festhielt und ihn endlich so küsste, wie sie es schon lange gewollt hatte, auch wenn es ihr nicht bewusst gewesen war. Sie nahm Remus' Gesicht in beide Hände, während er seine um ihre Schultern gleiten ließ. Er war nur unwesentlich größer als sie, daher war die Haltung nicht allzu anstrengend für Lily. Das nächste, was sie wusste, war, dass sie zusammen irgendwie an der Wand nach unten gerutscht waren, was nicht sonderlich bequem hätte sein sollen. Für sie war es nicht so schlimm, da sie praktisch auf Remus' Schoß saß, aber auch er schien die rauhe Wand im Rücken nicht zu spüren. Das einzige, was zählte, waren sie beide, hier und jetzt, und dass James und diese lächerliche Wette in weiter Ferne waren.

Remus legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte und hielt sie an sich gedrückt, und Lily versuchte unwillkürlich, noch näher an ihn heranzurutschen, auch wenn das physisch fast unmöglich war. Als seine Hände unter ihren Pullover und ihren Rücken hinauf glitten, versteifte sie sich vor Überraschung und zuckte nach vorn. Erst als sie Remus zischend einatmen hörte und sah, wie er schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verzog, bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn mit dem Rücken in die Kante eines Regals gedrückt hatte. Sie wollt sich von ihm losmachen, aber kaum bewegte sie den Kopf zurück, legte er ihr eine Hand in den Nacken, um sie wieder zurückzuziehen.

„Nicht", murmelte er „ist schon gut."

„Hm", protestierte sie, während sie sich wieder von seinen Lippen löste, „nur ganz kurz. Lass uns ein Stück weiter da rüber."

„Wo rüber?" Remus wirkte etwas desorientiert.

Lily nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung mehrerer Stapel Tischwäsche. „Komm schon, ist besser für deinen Rücken."

Remus sah sie pikiert an. „Das hört sich an, als wäre ich siebzig und gebrechlich."

Lily kicherte. „Jetzt wo du's sagst, du siehst tatsächlich etwas angeschlagen aus. Vielleicht sollten wir dich lieber ins Bett bringen." Damit ließ sie sich rückwärts in einen der Stapel fallen.

„Angeschlagen, hm?" Er grinste auf untypisch herausfordernde Weise. „Wir werden ja sehen, wie du dich hältst, wenn du so überfallen wirst." Mit diesen Worten folgte er ihr und kniete plötzlich über ihrem Schoß, seine Hände in ihrem Nacken in ihren Haaren vergraben, und zog sie an sich, während er sie gleichzeitig gegen den Stoffberg drückte. Lily lachte gedämpft in seine Halsbeuge. Sie spürte, wie Remus von einem Schauer durchfahren wurde, und blickte zu ihm auf. Sie stockte, und auch Remus' Grinsen war wie weggewischt. Statt dessen sah er sie mit einer Mischung aus Erschrockenheit über sich selbst und noch irgend etwas anderem an. Seine blasse Haut war leicht gerötet, und seine braunen Augen erschienen ihr noch dunkler als sonst. Seine Hände in ihrem Nacken zitterten, aber abgesehen davon blieb er völlig reglos. Es war seltsam, Remus so zu sehen, und ein Kribbeln, ausgehend von seinen Händen, durchflutete ihren gesamten Körper. Mit angehaltenem Atem schob sie ihre Hände unter sein Hemd und beobachtete mit einem erneuten Kribbeln, wie er mit einem Laut irgendwo zwischen Luftschnappen und Quieken die Augen schloss und und sich unter ihren Handflächen anspannte. Ohne die Augen wieder zu öffnen, neigte er sich schließlich nach vorn. Lily kam ihm die letzten Millimeter entgegen, so dass nicht auszumachen war, wer dieses Mal wen zuerst küsste.


End file.
